Forbidden truth
by freaker
Summary: * Chapter 23* STORY IS COMPLETE*Well this is for OBI and AMI people. I love them together and so here it goes. This is set eight years after episode one. This is a real love story,it's going to be a long one. It's going to have action+adventure too
1. A walk in the snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Obi Wan or Anyone else. I wish I did thought. But still, George did a good enough job. Wow his story was genius. Anyway that's all.  
  
It was winter in Naboo, and although Amidala loved her planet, she disliked winter. She did not like the fact that her beautiful gardens were covered in snow.  
  
On this particular day however she had decided to walk amongst the palace grounds. She had been out there for a long time, getting as far away as she could from the sight of the palace while on foot. Her handmaidens were not to be seen, but the queen knew that they were not far. Though she was not strong in the force, Amidala had a great intuition.  
  
She was now at the edge of the frozen pond, located south of the place. She paused and sighed. She thought about her life, about her world, and about her people. She stood motionless for a very long time. She was at peace here, surrounded by white snow, that proclaimed beauty and innocence, a blanket of protection. But that was just on the outside.  
  
Amidala had experienced great pains, during her life. She sighed once more, now closing her eyes. She let her heart soar. She let the peace heal a little bit of the pain. She opened her eyes once more, and looked ahead.  
  
"You should have let the peace heal all of your pain." A familiar gentle voice said quietly.  
  
It was going to be a good day. She thought. She shivered slightly, realizing suddenly how cold it was outside. She turned around, smiled and felt herself warm up once more.  
  
"Remembering the pain prevents me from repeating the mistake" She said in her best queen voice. Trying to figure out why she was so warm suddenly.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's face lit up and broke into his charming grin.  
  
"Forgive me Queen Amidala for intruding you. I was told that you were out here when we arrived." He said explaining. Amidala looked at him, and smiled back. It was silly of her to be so bad tempered, especially since they had not seen each other in over eight years. He was the same man, she had met. Amidala could feel that. His face was just as fresh and young as it had been. Suddenly Amidala cut of her train of thought, because the Jedi might read it and assume the wrong thing.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I am so happy to see you. It has been far too long." She said stepping in to hug the famous Jedi. As she did so she felt even safer, than she had felt before he had interrupted her. She brushed aside the thought thinking that it was because he was a Jedi, and would of course protect her if she needed it.  
  
The Jedi returned her hug and then quickly pulled back. Amidala could feel the temperature rising again. She looked at Obi Wan curiously, and sure enough he smiled at her.  
  
"I felt that you were cold and I also saw you shivering so I thought I'd warm you up a little." He explained.  
  
"How thoughtful of you Master Kenobi." She said. She had forgotten earlier that he was now a full Jedi and a Jedi master.  
  
He smiled at her once more, gazing directly into her eyes. He did not seem to notice that he was doing it until the queen looked away. He felt a slight change in her emotions, but as a queen she had been trained to control those almost as good as a Jedi. And at times like these Amidala was very happy to have been trained as a queen.  
  
"Yes well, we couldn't have you catching a cold, with the Senate gathering in two weeks." he said slyly.  
  
She smiled at him. She did not think that Jedi's could be sly, but as it had been before, Obi Wan managed to surprise her.  
  
"Ah yes, the senate gathering. I am sorry I was not informed that you were the Jedi assigned to be the one escorting me." She said slightly embarrassed. " I only knew that they were sending a Jedi for my protection during the journey to Coruscant. They never said it was you."  
  
"Yes, well master Yoda foresaw that I was going to be a vital part in an event that would happen at the Banquet. After his vision, he immediately sent us out." He explained.  
  
"Us?" Amidala asked.  
  
"Yes, my padawin is also here. Anakin is very anxious to see you again my queen." He said to her breaking away form her gaze.  
  
She stared at him for a moment as he said this. There was something inside her that felt a tinge of hurt, and discomfort hearing the news he gave her. She ignored it and said,  
  
"Oh yes, Anakin. I will be so glad to see him again. Come Obi-Wan, let's return to the palace before we both freeze to death." She said, walking away. Of course she knew that Jedi couldn't freeze to death. They could always control their temperature.  
  
She had wanted to get away form their awkward situation. The most confusing part was that she simply didn't know why it was so awkward.  
  
Obi Wan followed closely behind also aware that there was a tinge of awkwardness during their brief time alone.  
  
He found it strange, that a Jedi master like he could still be so controlled by some emotions. He sighed and followed Amidala, she had not changed since their last encounter, when Obi Wan and Anakin had said their goodbyes to her, heading for the Jedi Temple. Obi Wan now smiled because he knew that his padawin would be very happy indeed.  
  
  
  
**** Yes this is the end of the first chapter. I know it's short and kind of sucks right now. But I swear that I will update very fast. Please review. I will write faster when I know that people are actually reading my stuff. Thank you much.  
  
May the Force Be with You 


	2. Old friends

Disclaimer: Ok once more SW does not belong to me. Only this story does. Not the characters. The idea.  
  
As they arrived in the temple, Amidala excused herself from Obi Wan and told him to bring Anakin into the conference area. She explained that she needed to change from her wet clothes. Obi Wan agreed to this, saying that it would take some time to locate the boy anyway.  
  
And so Amidala was now in her room staring at her wardrobe, trying to decide what to change into. She bit her lips, thinking that choosing something to wear usually wasn't this difficult.  
  
"My queen" Sabé said bowing in front of her.  
  
"Oh Sabé no formalities right now. Please. I need you to help me decide what to wear" She said. Looking at her dear friend and bodyguard.  
  
Sabé's eyes twinkled, and she smiled broadly.  
  
"Padme," she said using Amidala's nickname. "I think you should wear your blue dress"  
  
Amidala turned to her wardrobe and pulled the dress out. She regarded it for a moment and nodded.  
  
"You're right Sabé, thank you. It's perfect."  
  
Sabé kept looking at her friend and Amidala knew that there was something more to what her friend was thinking.  
  
"Sabé, what is it?" Amidala asked.  
  
" I saw you with Obi Wan at the pond. He hasn't changed. Still as handsome as ever." She said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Amidala agreed, keeping her face blank.  
  
Sabé nodded.  
  
"And?" Amidala asked further.  
  
"Wouldn't it be interesting to try to…" She said trailing of suggestively.  
  
"Sabé!" Amidala exclaimed truly surprised at her friend.  
  
"What? It's no fault of mine that he is very handsome." She said  
  
"Well you can certainly try. But do remember that he is Jedi. I don't think they are allowed to love as we do." Amidala said.  
  
"Hmm" Sabé replied.  
  
"I should probably go meet them now. They have been waiting. I am suddenly nervous Sabé, I have not seen the boy in eight years." She muttered walking away.  
  
And Amidala was truly nervous; she had no idea what would happen now. She was also confused at her emotions, queens were never nervous; they were supposed to be calm and collected. Ready to handle any problem that comes up. Much like the Jedi.  
  
She walked a steady pace all the way to the conference room. As she neared it, she took careful precaution in masking her emotions. She was aware that Anakin is a very strong Jedi, and she had no wish for him to read her mind. As she reached the door she took a deep breath and sighed. She felt like laughing at herself, because of her nervosity towards meeting a boy. She shook her head and turned the knob.  
  
Creek.  
  
Their eyes met. And she smiled. And then she turned to her Ani. And realized that it was no longer her Ani. There was a definite maturity in him. More serious now, more depth. His hair no longer shone like the sun, but had grown darker like the rest of him, his eyes not so much a light blue, but a darker shade, and he had grown taller that's for sure. He was almost her height now. But he still radiated the same kind of aura she remembered feeling all those years ago, a rainbowed future.  
  
She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hello Anakin." She said giving him a warm hug. She closed her eyes for a moment, and held onto him tightly. When she reopened her eyes, she looked to Obi Wan and saw that he was smiling.  
  
"Hello Queen Amidala" Anakin said formally. Looking at her intently.  
  
Another thing that has changed. Amidala thought. He never looked at me with this much intensity. It made her somewhat nervous.  
  
"Anakin, please call me Amidala. I am glad to see you Anakin. It's been a long time hasn't it?" She said.  
  
Anakin Skywalker regarded the woman in front of him, she had changed into an even more beautiful creature. His memory betrayed him, she was never this lovely in them. She made him feel the same way she did eight years ago when he had been ten. But truly, he thought, I knew nothing of love back then, because what he felt now was ten times more powerful.  
  
"Yes it has, Amidala, it has been too long." He said sincerely, gazing into her deep brown eyes. He tried to read her emotions, but could not get a clear reading. He would have to ask his master about it later.  
  
"Well, I told you both to visit here, when you left. And you never did." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Well, Anakin needed to catch up on his Jedi training. I am sorry to have kept him away for so long." Obi Wan explained.  
  
"Yes well, here we are, all together again. I simply cannot imagine what to say to the two of you. I am truly grateful that the temple has chosen the two of you for this mission." She said.  
  
"Yes, as are we."  
  
"Well Jedi, you are both probably hungry, come my cook has prepared dinner already. We can talk while we eat." She said leading out of the conference room and towards the dining room.  
  
"I thought that queens weren't allowed to talk while they ate." Obi Wan said.  
  
Amidala laughed, as she remembered Obi Wan's strange humor.  
  
"Walking these halls again sends me back to the past." Anakin said thoughtfully as he walked beside Amidala. "To Qui-Gon and the federation."  
  
Obi Wan turned his head slightly to look at his padawin.  
  
"Beware of the present padawin, do not center yourself to the past." He said.  
  
"But the past gives us perspective master." Anakin replied.  
  
"Yes, but not at the…" Obi Wan started only to be cut of by Anakin.  
  
"…Expense of the present. Yes master." He said.  
  
Amidala smiled.  
  
"You both sound like Qui-Gon Jinn." She remarked as they sat at the dinner table.  
  
The large room seemed inadequate for serving two Jedi's in simple garbs, the room was elegant and the Jedi were simple. But there wasn't by choice, it had been built to entertain a large amount of democrats. And Politicians require fine dining in order to become cooperative.  
  
She looked at them as suddenly their faces became even more somber. It was obvious that their master and friend, was still very important to them. And his memory was still alive and important.  
  
"He would be proud of the both of you." She said to them. "He was a good man. And he saved my people. We have not forgotten him." She assured them.  
  
They both turned to her, master and padawin. They smiled and she felt them relax again.  
  
Although Jedi always seemed relax and calm. She could somehow tell when these two were upset.  
  
Dinner was set immediately served and the friends had a wonderful time talking.  
  
"And then Obi Wan's lightsaber got caught in his robe and I had to fight the man on my own." Anakin said laughing.  
  
He was telling a story about one of their many missions.  
  
"Yes and Anakin also got in trouble when he almost ripped on his pants." Obi Wan contributed.  
  
Amidala laughed at this. Looking back and forth from the master and the padawin. It seemed that the two formed a very good team, if not funny at times. It was obvious however that the two were very close.  
  
"I did not"  
  
"Yes you did. I'm always telling you that some of your pants are too long."  
  
"Anyway Obi Wan finally got his lightsaber out and as I was blocking the man, he blocked his blaster shot, and the bullet bounced right back at him. It got him on the chest." Anakin said finishing the story.  
  
"Wow, it seems that you two have been throught a lot together." Amidala remarked. " It must make you both happy to have all that adventure in your life." she said.  
  
Obi Wan opened his mouth but Anakin talked first.  
  
"Oh no, now you've done it my queen." He said smiling lightly.  
  
Amidala looked confused.  
  
"Obi Wan and I have different views concerning adventures. He does not like them, he thinks it might lead to the dark side. Jedi's aren't supposed to seek adventure you see."  
  
Anakin explained.  
  
"And my young Padawin thinks that adventures can teach us something more about the force" Obi Wan countered.  
  
"Oh" she said.  
  
"My queen, about the journey to Coruscant…" Obi Wan began, changing the subject since it usually ended up in an argument.  
  
"Yes Obi Wan?" She asked turning to him. She knew that he was trying to change the subject and so she co-operated.  
  
"Well your highness, you do know that we are leaving tomorrow for Coruscant.?" He asked.  
  
"Yes they have briefed me on this. And I am ready to leave. Sabé will be my handmaiden during this trip." She said.  
  
"Only one handmaiden Amidala? Are you sure that's wise?" asked Anakin.  
  
"You're right Anakin, usually I would take more with me. But since I have you two Jedi to protect me what could go wrong?" she said.  
  
Anakin nodded, but Obi Wan frowned.  
  
"As you say your highness." He said.  
  
"Well, I guess I should retire to bed. I am exhausted and I want to be ready for tomorrow." Amidala said to the Jedi.  
  
"Yes of course your highness." Obi Wan said standing up. As he did Anakin stood up too.  
  
"May I walk you to your chambers?" he asked.  
  
Amidala smiled at him, but shook her head.  
  
"That's quite all right Anakin. You should get some rest too. It's another long journey for you tomorrow. Goodnight Anakin, Obi Wan" She said walking away from them.  
  
Goodnight Ami. A voice she knew was Anakin's whispered in her head.  
  
  
  
****That's it for this chapter. Hope u liked it. Send feedback. Thanks for reading. And keep reading, there's much more to come.  
  
May the Force be with You 


	3. Warmth under the stars

Disclaimer: Star Wars don't belong to me, and it never will.  
  
* Special NOTE to Obi's girl: Yes you can post this on you page.  
  
Ok On with the show.  
  
  
  
Anakin and Obi Wan were in their chambers getting ready to sleep.  
  
The chamber's consisted of two separate rooms that were joined by an open door. It also had an open living room with a wide view of the palace grounds. While Obi Wan rechecked his hand-com to make sure that everything would be ready for the following days journey, his padawin was examining their chambers.  
  
"Master this must be the best room we have ever stayed in." he remarked coming out of the bathroom. "We have a jetted room shower." He announced.  
  
"Yes, well it is a palace. Padawin why don't you meditate for a while." His master quietly suggested.  
  
Anakin looked at his master, and sighed. Obi Wan was always telling him to meditate, most of the time he didn't mind, but sometimes he was too energetic to even be capable of doing so. He still had trouble completely focusing on the center of his force.  
  
Anakin then smiled remembering something he had wanted to discuss with his master.  
  
"Master." He started.  
  
"Yes padawin?" Obi Wan asked putting his hand-com down, turning to him.  
  
"Why can't I read Amidala's emotions better?" he asked fiddling with his fingers.  
  
Obi Wan looked at him for a moment, his face serious with thought.  
  
"She's a politician Ani. They are trained to be able to hide their emotions." Obi Wan explained carefully.  
  
"Hide them?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well, not so much hide as control, I guess. They learn to control them so that it will not blind them in their judgment." He further explained.  
  
"Like the Jedi." Anakin said nodding, satisfied in his master's explanation. He then walked to the living room and started to meditate.  
  
Obi Wan glanced at him, and did not talk anymore, he knew that his padawin's thoughts were no longer on him.  
  
He looked at his watch, and knew that he would not be asleep anytime soon and so he headed for the famous palace library.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amidala twisted and turned in her bed. It had been an hour since she had laid down, and normally she would be asleep by now. She guessed that she was being restless because of her journey the next day. She got up, frowning at herself, knowing that she would regret this in the morning.  
  
"Sabé, I will be going to the library." She said to her guard as she stepped out of her bedroom. Sabé had been assigned the night shift.  
  
"My queen, don't you think you should rest?" Sabé asked.  
  
"I cannot sleep, I think I just need to read something before going to bed. That always helps." Amidala explained putting on her thick red robe.  
  
"As you wish your highness." Her friend replied.  
  
"You don't have to follow me Sabé, I think it would be best if I went alone. I like being alone in the library, it's the only thing that helps me sleep." She asked.  
  
"Yes your highness" Sabé agreed since she knew that there was no danger in the library.  
  
And so Amidala headed for her library. Amidala had always loved books, especially since she became queen; they provided an escape for her. When reading them she didn't have to worry about anything else.  
  
She entered the library quietly as if to not wake the books. She closed the door, and sighed. She always felt much better when in her library. She walked to her favorite section, the one with all the history books. She slowly let her fingers glide across them.  
  
And then she noticed it. Jedi, it said. The title alone held her interest. It must be a book on the history of the Jedi. She carefully took the book out of the shelf and walked over to the table. She sat down and began to read about the Jedi.  
  
She read the different stories on Jedi adventures, and on Jedi life. She also realized that within all these stories, there was a pattern. It was undeniable, and worrisome. It was a pattern on love. Jedi weren't supposed to love. Those who did ended up dead or falling to the dark side. It clearly said that it was impossible for Jedi to love someone and still be faithful to their destinies. As Amidala read this, she gasped, not understanding why they would all think that. The Jedi she had known in her lifetime, were all capable of tremendous love, she knew that. She shook her head and closed the book. She was still too awake to sleep, this she knew, especially after having read what she just read.  
  
She sat down for a moment trying to think of what to do. And then she glanced at the widow and looked over at the pond she had been walking on just that afternoon. It was now being touched by the moon's light. Sighing she stood up and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
He had felt her presence long before she entered the library, but had not revealed his existence since he also felt her want for solitude. And so he stayed hidden from her. He watched as she chose a book, and he watched as she sat seemingly engrossed in the book she had chosen. She had looked awestruck after closing the book, and it was obvious she had had a shock. She left the library and he knew that she was headed to the pond. He had seen the look in her eyes as she had looked out the window.  
  
The Jedi master walked to where she was sitting and turned over the book she had been reading, checking the title. The word Jedi stared back at him. So the queen was interested in Jedi's was she? This did not surprise Obi Wan, what he didn't know was what had shocked her in the book.  
  
He didn't know whether or not he should follow her to the pond, he knew the great danger for a queen to be leaving the palace so late at night but he still did not want to intrude. He sighed as he made his decision. Pulling his cloak tighter for more warmth. The queen would need him for sure. If not for protection, then to keep her warm.  
  
* * * *  
  
The same pond she saw in the light of day was completely transformed in the moonlights eye. It shone with great mystery. She sat down on the bench, the benches around the pond where warmed during the cold season, and so she was comfortable. She sat and she thought about what she had read. Her emotions were coursing in her.  
  
She thought about Anakin, he was so full of love, she knew, the way he had said her name, the way he looked at her. It was the same look he had given her all those years ago, when he had proclaimed that he would be marrying her, with great determination in his eyes, and sureness in his voice she hadn't been able to place. But today, it had been more intense, as thought he had come to fulfill his promise.  
  
She thought about the book again, surely, Anakin wasn't going to be like that. She hoped he wouldn't. Anakin deserved to be able to give his love. He had so much of it to give.  
  
She sighed once more, trying to understand why the Jedi always had to be so restricting.  
  
And then her mind wandered to Obi Wan, the Jedi master, who she first met as an apprentice. Was he also forbidden to love? That could not be, because, she had seen his love for his master, Qui Gon. And he was always so warm and gentle, with a voice that could sooth the soul at its greatest misery. As she thought about him she felt another warm rush enter her body. She gasped and looked around.  
  
"Jedi?" she whispered to the air.  
  
And sure enough Jedi Kenobi was there, half of him hidden in the shadows of the night, and the other was kissed by the moonlight. His head was covered in his hood, and his hands were folded in front of him.  
  
"I'm truly sorry my queen. But you should not be out here alone" he said walking to her.  
  
She looked at him shocked, how had he known where to find her.  
  
"Master Kenobi, what brings you here? I thought you were sleeping already." She said, not wanting to hear a lecture.  
  
"I could not sleep, and it appears neither could you." He said. "I came here because as I said this afternoon, I don't want you to freeze yourself to death."  
  
"Then come ever here for a moment. And let us talk." She said gesturing the empty seat next to her. The Jedi obeyed her request.  
  
"Talk about what my queen?" he asked looking at her steadily.  
  
"Anakin." She began.  
  
"Ah yes, Jedi Skywalker."  
  
"He has changed a lot since I last saw him." She said.  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
"He has grown into a man." She stated.  
  
"Not yet." Obi Wan answered.  
  
"He still has a great amount of energy around him." Amidala told Obi Wan looking at him.  
  
"Yes, and a great amount of love." Obi Wan said.  
  
Amidala's eyes snapped onto his face, wondering how he had known what she was thinking. She searched his face but it remained blank. Finally she looked away.  
  
She looked up at the stars in the sky, thinking about how they shone as bright as Anakin's energy.  
  
"Yes, and I won't allow that to be taken from him" she whispered to herself, not wanting the Jedi master to hear. But she knew that as he followed her gaze to the stars he had heard and he understood.  
  
And so the Queen of Naboo, and the revered Jedi Master, spent the night stargazing in silence, the queen lost in her thought and the master meditating, both their minds circled around their emotions concerning the boy that loved and trusted them both.  
  
In the end Obi Wan had finally suggested they head back to the palace. He needed some rest, he said, and he could not keep her warm any longer.  
  
And as they fell on their beds, sleep came to them easily.  
  
  
  
* * * * Ok this is it for chapter 3 hope you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing I really appreciate it. I know this chapter is kind of slow, and I had mixed emotions about posting it since it seemed that maybe it would be better for a later confrontation. Oh well you decide, tell me about what you think. Anyway thanks a lot.  
  
May the Force be With You 


	4. Trips and falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I don't own any of these characters, except maybe those I create. Here we go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhh." Queen Amidala cried as the ship blasted off. The hulls were humming and she could feel the floor vibrate with intensity.  
  
She saw Anakin glance back and he smile at her, probably recalling that time long ago when it had been her comforting him, on his first trip. But Amidala calmed when she felt a force in her soul, by now she knew it must be the Jedi's doing. But which Jedi she didn't know, both of them looked too busy to be paying any attention to her. They were busy checking their flight coordinates, and making sure they got to hyperspace all right. It seems that Anakin was still a very talented pilot. They were engrossed with their work.  
  
Sabé however, was standing next to her, prepared for any trouble; she looked at her queen and gave a gentle smile of reassurement. It had been several years since the queen had traveled. Sabé also knew that even when Amidala had traveled frequently she had never been comfortable on any flying vessel.  
  
"It's just that I've never liked flying," she said to no one in particular.  
  
The Jedi turned to her, and Obi Wan was the first to speak.  
  
"There's no need to worry my queen, this will be a routine flight. I haven't foreseen any trouble." He said trying to ease her fears.  
  
"Ah, but the future is always in motion master." His padawin corrected, with a smile.  
  
"Ani the queen is very nervous about this voyage, maybe you should calm her down, not worry her some more." Obi Wan muttered to his padawin through the force.  
  
"Well master, I feel that she has reason to worry, our history together suggest that it's inevitable for something to happen." His padawin answered back through the force, his gaze fixed on the queen.  
  
The queen and her handmaiden were caught up in a conversation, ignoring the one the Jedi's were having in their minds. The queen now believing Obi Wan's reassurance was more relaxed, although her handmaiden suggested that they go to their chambers for some rest.  
  
The queen compromised with her worried bodyguard and agreed to go sit on the large living room of the ship, where they could still see the cockpit.  
  
"I've been resting all day Sabé." The queen said exasperated at her handmaiden, as she sat down at one of the blue couches.  
  
"My queen, I for one know that you did not sleep much last night, and that you woke up this morning before the sun even winked." Sabé accused.  
  
Amidala sighed; sometimes her handmaiden's were too protective of her. And although Sabé was also her closest friend this meant that she was even worse than the others. The queen was now utterly grateful that she decided to only take one handmaiden with her.  
  
She looked at the cockpit, the two Jedi were having an amusing conversation it seemed, because Anakin was smirking at his master, and Obi Wan was smiling back.  
  
She turned her head and looked outside were the stars were nothing but a blur. And thought about how far away it seemed since she last saw these same stars going to Coruscant for her people. That had been when she had first met both Anakin and Obi Wan.  
  
She sighed once more and looked at Sabé, hoping that she would relax a little. Instead of treating her like, well, like a queen. Then she remembered their little conversation about Jedi Kenobi. She smiled,  
  
" So Sabé, are you planning something in that head of yours?" Amidala asked smiling giving her friend a meaningful look.  
  
Sabé's eyes snapped immediately on Amidala's brown ones, a look of total surprise on her face.  
  
"What do you mean my queen?" she asked her voice full of shocked emotion.  
  
"Oh come on Sabé, this is me, and drop the queen routine, none of the other handmaidens are around." She said imploringly. " You know what I mean, the conversation we had about Obi Wan being handsome, and you wanting to do something about it." She continued smiling slyly at her old friend.  
  
Sabé's cheeks darkened a little, and she put her finger to her lips. The queen laughed, and lowered her voice.  
  
"Oh don't worry Sabé, those Jedi are far too involved with themselves to notice us right now." She said nodding towards were they stood.  
  
Anakin and Obi Wan had now set the plane on autopilot and were practicing their fighting skills, with their lightsabers, on the other side of the glass that separated the lounge from a clear area. It seemed to be their fighting room Amidala observed. Apparantly, the master still had a lot to teach to the apprentice. Anakin seemed to be concentrating hard, while Obi Wan parried each attack with ease.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin and Obi Wan were lost in the dance, their lightsabers gently piercing the air as they honed their skills. Anakin however was tiring.  
  
"Do not attack padawin. Jedi do not attack, remember this, we only defend." Obi Wan instructed.  
  
"But master if one of us were not to attack, then there would be no match." Anakin retorted another bead of sweat running down his forehead. He pushed his foot forward, and tried another tactic. He swung his lightsaber now with more intensity. His master however looked like he was in meditation.  
  
Obi Wan blocked as Anakin tried to hit him on the chest, and he kept on blocking Anakin's attacks. Finally Anakin turned his weapon of and wiped his forehead with the sleeves of his arm. Obi Wan turned his lightsaber of and frowned at the young Jedi.  
  
"Do you know why you are so tired Anakin?" he asked calmly.  
  
Anakin looked at the ground obviously fearing a lecture from his master.  
  
"Yes master, I know, I was just…" he started to explain but Obi Wan cut him short.  
  
"You were giving into anger Anakin. I thought we had passed at least that much. Have you learned nothing from me these years we've spent together?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"I wasn't just trying out a new technique master, I did not know that it would lead to attacks." His padawin replied, now more embarrassed than anything.  
  
His master nodded at him but continued.  
  
"Just remember Padawin, Jedi's do not attack, we merely protect and defend. Attacks lead to the dark side, they are fueled by anger, hate and fear. And once you start that path, forever will it taint you life." Obi Wan reminded Anakin.  
  
Anakin lifted his head, and looked straight into his masters, yes he understood, he had been taught this so many times, much more than the other apprentices it seemed, because Anakin had much more anger in him than any other padawin in the temple.  
  
His master gave him a smile, assuring him that they were not having an argument, simply a lesson.  
  
Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, if there was something he hated it was fighting with his master, whim he held in high regard. And much more than that, Anakin loved Obi Wan as a brother and even sometimes like the father he didn't had.  
  
"Master, why aren't you tired?" he asked now curious as to why his master barely broke a sweat in this last match.  
  
His master gave him a smile, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I did not attack, I never touched any anger, it kept the force in me pure. It flowed freely, and so I never lost any extra energy being angry." He said.  
  
"I just don't seem to learn do I master?"  
  
Obi Wan looked at him intently and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Padawin listen to me, you will learn, and you are getting better at controlling your emotions. No one can ever perfect the power of the force, we Jedi simply do our best to understand it, and to respect it. Do you understand me Anakin?" Obi Wan said deeply serious.  
  
His padawin looked at him, and nodded, then a sly smile curved his lips.  
  
"I bet master that you never had any trouble controlling your emotions or anger." He said.  
  
His master laughed, throwing back his head. He touched the beard on his chin and smiled remembering all the trouble he used to cause at the temple before Qui Gon had adopted him as an apprentice.  
  
"Padawin when you become a full knight and the stories of my mistakes will no longer affect you, then I will tell you what kind of troubles I got myself into, with anger and emotions." He promised.  
  
" I will look forward to that day master." His padawin said sincerely with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm, shall we meditate padawin?" Obi suggested.  
  
Anakin groaned.  
  
"Master, can't we rest for a bit?" he asked. " We have been training for most three hours now."  
  
His master looked at him and nodded, his padawin did look a bit tired.  
  
Anakin smiled and thanked him. Ani headed for the living room, where he could sense Amidala and Sabé. Anakin felt a little of what Amidala was feeling, and smiled, she was feeling impatient and bored. So unlike a queen, he thought ruefully.  
  
His master watch him walking hurriedly to Amidala, and he felt a twinge of relief coming from the queen, who was so obviously bored. He wondered why he felt anything at all coming from the queen. He shook his head, and sat down in a meditation pose. He closed his eyes and opened his soul to the Force. He allowed it to envelope him, and in a matter of seconds, he was no longer so concerned with the things that surrounded him, but was focused simply in the Force.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amidala was relieved when she saw that Obi Wan and Anakin were finished with their little duel. She was even gladder when she saw Anakin heading for her and Sabé.  
  
She smiled at him as he stood in front of her now. She looked past him and saw that Obi Wan was meditating.  
  
"My queen, would you like to go for a tour of the ship?" he asked her.  
  
The queen practically jumped on her feet, and agreed to it.  
  
"Yes Anakin. I would love to." She said as she got up.  
  
Anakin offered her his hand and she took it, she felt a slight tingle as their hands met, and she somehow recognized it as the Force. It was truly strong in him, she thought if a Force-blind person like me can feel it just by touching him. They started to walk away hand in hand, when Amidala noticed Sabé tailing her. She stopped walking, and let out a breath.  
  
"Sabé won't you please let me alone for a bit. I will be in no danger in the presence of a Jedi." She said pleading, she stepped forward letting go of Ani's hand. " Just wait a minute will you Ani?" she said as the Jedi nodded.  
  
Amidala pulled Sabé further away from where the Jedi stood and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Listen Sabé, please I am bored out of my mind and I really don't need a guard right now, this ship is perfectly fine. You and I both know that." Amidala said turning her head to the left. And she saw him, Obi Wan in perfect meditation. She smiled and turned back to her friend who was frowning.  
  
"Sabé, look, this is perfect. You and Obi Wan will be alone, and you can make your move with him" she said.  
  
Sabé shook her head but agreed with the queen anyway.  
  
"I will not follow you your highness." She said. " But I really have no move to make with Obi Wan." She explained.  
  
Her queen smiled, and nodded.  
  
Amidala walked back to Anakin and took his hand in her own, as a gesture of companionship. He smiled down at her and led her to other parts of the large ship he and Obi Wan called their home.  
  
Sabé watched them walk away and wondered what she would do now. And then she turned to where Obi Wan was meditating; she let her lips curve into a smile and considered what her dear friend the queen just told her. He was very handsome after all… she thought  
  
  
  
* * * * Yes dear readers this is the end of this chapter. I think of all the chapters I've written so far I like this the least. What do you guys think? Tell me about it, bu tplease don't be too harsh. Thanks all for reading. I will keep updating daily, or almost daily. I know it took me two days to get this one out but I really had to think about when I'm going to have the big action sequence, before or after the banquet they are attending. Well enough talking, until next time.  
  
May The Force be With You 


	5. Moves

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. I didn't originally create the characters.  
  
Here's the newest one.  
  
Anakin took Amidala on the promised tour of the ship, and she found it a rather simple ship, even though it was big enough. She questioned Anakin on this matter.  
  
"Ani, why is the ship so large, when there are only the two of you living here?" she asked looking up at him, as they paused at a large window.  
  
He held her gaze for a moment before answering.  
  
"This ship wasn't originally ours," he said. " We salvaged it after a mission. Master Kenobi, told me that once we have the time we will change all the empty space we don't need and turn it into a real training room." He explained.  
  
Amidala nodded, understanding at once. Jedi needed room to train. Of course, it was a simple solution.  
  
"Plus you know, this way if Master Kenobi and I have more than one girl here, we can stay out of each others way." He continued smiling widely at her.  
  
She tilted her head and laughed. She had truly missed this, she had forgotten that the boy had a very good sense of humor.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that you and master Kenobi have plenty of time to find women. What with your boring old lives and all." She returned smiling.  
  
Ani laughed at her and then turned serious  
  
Anakin held on to Amidala's hands tightly.  
  
"I really have missed you Amidala." He said his tone deep with sincerity.  
  
Amidala smiled and nodded, she squeezed his hands.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
"No you really have no idea how much." He said getting into an excited state. " Ami, remember all those years ago, when I first saw you?" he asked.  
  
Amidala felt herself getting nervous, because she knew what was coming, but she kept her emotions in check and in guard.  
  
"Ami remember I told you that I would marry you?" he asked.  
  
Amidala remembered how silly she thought it had been. He was just a child-a child with intense eyes, declaring his love for her.  
  
"Yes, I remember." She said her voice tight. She smiled. " But I won't hold you to that proposal Ani." She said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
He smiled but kept his tone serious.  
  
"I meant it Amidala, you must feel it too. Our live are intertwined. It is our destiny." He said.  
  
"Anakin..." she started to say, but he put a finger to her mouth and said.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he bent down and gave Amidala a light kiss.  
  
She gasped surprised, and felt a blush creeping to her cheeks. She gazed at him straight in the eyes and knew that he meant it. And when Anakin meant something it had ten times more meaning than a simple promise. It meant that it was written in the stars.  
  
She smiled a little and pulled at his hands,  
  
"Let's go back to the lounge now Ani. I want to see what my handmaiden has been up to."  
  
Anakin smiled, knowing that she had not denied him or his belief of their destiny together. He felt lightness in his heart he had never been able to achieve with any sort of meditation. He would have her.  
  
He turned to her once more, and gave her a smile; she once again squeezed his hands in return. This was maybe a sign of acceptance, he thought. But Anakin, despite the jokes he made earlier had not had a lot of experience with them, he had only ever loved Amidala, and so he had no sure way of knowing what anything she said meant. He could not touch her with the Force, because she was talented at hiding her emotions, and cloaking her thoughts. And Anakin had never wanted to invade her privacy like that.  
  
And so together they walked towards the handmaiden and the master. Amidala lost in her thought, furiously trying to cloak her thoughts and emotions, while Anakin was lost in her presence and her beauty.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sabé fiddled with the sting of her robe, as she watched him. He was very handsome, but more than this, he was also gentle. He had a strong core, his presence could not be missed. She kept on watching him, all those years ago, when they had first met Obi Wan and his master Qui Gon Jinn, all of her friends had talked about how handsome he was. She had kept quiet, because she had been posing as a queen, but she had smiled, as her friends who were so composed, each gave a startled look when they first saw him.  
  
But here they were now, all alone with nothing but a wall holding them apart. She wondered if her queen had been right about making a move. She could never forgive herself if she missed this chance.  
  
And besides of all the handmaidens in the palace, she had the most experience with men, and she was also, to tell you the truth, the most beautiful amongst them.  
  
She kept on fiddling with her robe, and frowned. Of course she should do something about the situation... She smiled a little more, and began to walk towards the training room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Obi Wan was lost in the Force, but was still very much aware of his surroundings. He was now in a true Jedi meditative state. His breath came regularly, and his muscles were relaxed. A while ago he had felt the presence of Amidala and his padawin diminish, which meant that they were no longer in the living room, he was not worried since he felt no fear or hurt in the both of them. He still felt Sabé, life force near by. She must have stayed behind.  
  
He took another deep breath and tried to dive deeper into the Force that now enveloped him. It is nearly impossible for anyone to describe what it feels like to be at one with the Force, because even in a deep state of meditation, you cannot be completely at on with the Force. A Jedi can only accomplish such a feat by dying.  
  
Obi Wan was a talented Jedi, although his talents did come a bit lat and developed awkwardly, he had spent many years perfecting it. He had also had the advantage of having an excellent master to teach him the ways of the Force.  
  
As Obi Wan concentrated on his meditation, he felt a slight twinge in the Force, he recognized it as the queen's life force, and opened his eyes. Why had he been able to feel that? He wondered.  
  
Jedi usually never focused on one being at a time, and at those slight changes of emotions, they had been taught to not zero in on. The temple had decided long ago that if the Jedi zeroed in on all emotions surrounding them at once, that they would certainly fall ill. And so it had been a key element in the temple to teach about filtering out the worlds emotions and thoughts.  
  
And now as Obi Wan raised his brows in deep thought, he was interrupted before he could focus the queen's emotions. He felt the presence of Sabé walking closer to him.  
  
He stood up and turned to the door, as she was just about to enter. He felt her pause at the wooden door. She entered the room suddenly and was surprised that he was no longer meditating.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you Obi Wan." She said.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes troubled.  
  
"Sabé where is the queen?" he asked quickly picking up his lightsaber, now worried because he realized that without her bodyguard, the twinge he had felt might mean that she had been hurt somehow.  
  
Sabé looked at him in surprise. And she suddenly frowned. Why was the Jedi thinking about the queen when he was in a room alone with her? She shook her head.  
  
"The queen is fine Master Kenobi. She is touring the ship with your apprentice." She said, her voice turning serious.  
  
The Jedi looked at her, as he tucked his lightsaber away on his belt.  
  
"That's good." He said, wondering why she seemed so hurt as he mentioned the queen.  
  
Then he smiled, he would never figure out women.  
  
Seeing him smile, encouraged Sabé and she at once forgot his transgression.  
  
" I was just wondering master Kenobi if we could talk." She said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Of course, what about Sabé?" he asked, now curious as to why the handmaiden of the queen wished to speak to him.  
  
"Well..." Sabé started to say but was unable to think of anything to follow it up with. How do you pick up a Jedi master anyway? She cleared her throat and continued. "Um, you must be quite hungry, master Kenobi, I was just about to eat, and wondered if you would join me" she said in the calmest voice she could muster up.  
  
He smiled at her, and agreed nodding his head.  
  
"Yes I would be glad to. I must be forgetting my manners in my old age. I did not even realize that you might be hungry." He said apologetically walking her towards the dining room.  
  
She laughed at his comment.  
  
"You are not old Master Kenobi, because if you were old, then the I would be ancient." She said smiling up at him.  
  
"You could not be Sabé, I thought all of the queen's handmaidens, were her age." He said  
  
"We are. But if you have not yet noticed Jedi master, we have aged over these years too." She said.  
  
"Yes, but not noticeably, you all still look as young and vital as you first did when we met." He said, as he opened the kitchen door. " So, tell me Sabé what do you wish to eat?"  
  
"Well, anything would be fine. I'll help you with the cooking." She said elated that things were going so well.  
  
"You would have to if you want to eat something edible. I'm afraid I can't cook very well." He said sheepishly grinning at her. Or at least as sheepish as a Jedi master could look.  
  
She laughed, and began searching the cupboards for ingredients to make Li Kaoji, a Nabooean delicacy.  
  
As the he watched her masterly start cooking, the Jedi master wondered what the queen and Anakin were up to.  
  
* * * TO ALL MY REVIEWERS PLEASE READ  
  
Ok here we go once again thanks for reading this. And thanks so much for all the reviews I've had so far. I love you guys. Ok also I wanted to answer SASSY and NIKKI who asked if it was still an Obi/Ami fic. The answer is of course. But like told you guys in the beginning this is going to be pretty long. And I wanted some build up to it. And so don't worry it's going to take some time but eventually, it will get more obvious. But for now, you have to look for the little hints of their feelings towards each other. And to OBI'S GIRL, I really hope you read this, I am sorry for the spelling errors I have made, but I am really busy right now and I know you guys are waiting to read `em and I don't really re-read it. I will however look the story over this weekend and correct the mistakes. I'm really sorry about that. Oh and also I know the titles suck, so sorry about that, I'm not very good at them. Ok until next time.  
  
May the Force Be With You 


	6. Upsets and a guess

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas so I do not own Star Wars.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amidala quickened her pace, she wanted to find her handmaiden and talk to her about the situation. She could certainly offer some sound advice. She quickened her pace, but was careful not to make it obvious; she did not want Anakin to be hurt.  
  
Anakin kept up with the queen, guessing that she was worried about her handmaiden, although, he wondered why a queen would be worried about her guard? He shrugged of the though, and figured it was a woman thing.  
  
So they kept walking in silence, the queen because she was in an awkward position, and Anakin because being the boy that he was, simply wanted to enjoy being around her.  
  
Once they reached the living room. Amidala saw that both her handmaiden and the Jedi master were no longer there.  
  
"Where are they?" She asked.  
  
Anakin focused a bit trying to find his master's life force.  
  
"They are in the kitchen. Come on, we might as well join them." He said pulling her towards the kitchen.  
  
Amidala's head swarmed with thought. Did her handmaiden follow her instructions, and act on her feelings towards the Jedi master? A knot appeared on her stomach, but she was too preoccupied to really pay attention to it.  
  
She followed Anakin's lead.  
  
"Are you hungry Ami? I'm sorry, I didn't realize sooner. You must be hungry." He said looking back at her frowning face as they walked.  
  
She looked up and turned her face to look at him, she smiled.  
  
"No, it's ok Ani, I'm not very hungry. I just really wanted to talk to Sabé." She said, assuring him that she wasn't mad. He nodded, and smiled again.  
  
"Hmm, Sabé must have cooked something. It actually smells good in the kitchen." He said.  
  
"Why do you assume it was my handmaiden, Anakin?" she asked him, as he put one hand on the door.  
  
"Because my master cannot cook to save his life." He said opening the door.  
  
Amidala laughed at this. And as she did, both Sabé and Obi Wan turned from where they stood closely, both hands blending some sort of flour. She stopped short marveling at how fast her handmaiden worked.  
  
"Anakin, what took you so long? This ship is big, but it's not that big." His master said smiling.  
  
"Oh we took the long way." Anakin answered walking up to him. "Master, what are you making?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not doing much, Sabé here is the true chef." He said turning to Sabé, who was looking at the queen with questioning eyes. He himself turned toward the queen, and felt that her feelings were shaken. But by what? He thought. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she snapped her eyes at him, and he felt her tighten her guard up. She had indeed become a master at cloaking her feelings, even from a Jedi master.  
  
She smiled then.  
  
"I see my handmaiden is cooking her famous Li Kaoji, you will certainly enjoy this Anakin. It's a Nabooean delicacy."  
  
Obi Wan noticed the relief Sabé seemed to emanate after her queen smiled. Women! He thought. He had never been able to understand them.  
  
"Yes my queen it's almost done. So I think one of you should set the table up." Sabé said eyeing the two Jedi. Anakin looked away, as if he hadn't heard and Obi Wan sighed.  
  
"Apprentice, you really should stop being so lazy." He said pushing the set button at the edge of the table. He punched in the number 4, since there was four of them eating.  
  
Sabé continued to stir the food that had began simmering on the stove pot. Amidala kept her gaze fixed on her handmaiden, still wondering what had happened while she was gone with Anakin. She had now temporarily forgotten her own predicament with the young Jedi. From time to time her eyes would wander to the master, and would wonder what he had done with her handmaiden.  
  
As these thoughts came to her mind, she suddenly felt a gaze fixed steadily on her. It brought her back from her reverie, and realized that Anakin had been staring at her all the while.  
He smiled and looked over to where Obi Wan was still helping Sabé cook. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Obi Wan.  
  
"Dinner is served your majesty, and you lazy Jediness." Teasing his apprentice.  
  
Anakin smirked at his master, and nodded. But he stood up then to help him carry the food to the table. Sabé walked up to her friend and sat beside her, she looked down at the table, not sure what to say to the queen. She had been the one to encourage her towards Obi Wan, but when she had entered the room she had looked upset.  
  
Amidala pushed her chair towards Sabé, and cleared her throat quietly, causing the handmaiden to look up. And as she did Amidala gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Later my queen." Sabé murmured.  
  
Amidala paused for a moment wondering whether she should push the subject, then nodded, deciding that her handmaiden was quite right. It would be better to discuss something so private away from the Jedi.  
  
The Jedi set the food down, and they began to eat. Both the women were somewhat uncomfortable; they had both experienced weird encounters during the day. Especially Amidala. The Jedi did not really notice, they were used to not speaking during a meal. Although, trying to be courteous towards their guests, they struck up a conversation in which only the two of them participated. It was something about master Yoda and master Windu's teachings.  
  
After the super, the queen excused herself politely. Explaining that she was more tired than she had thought. She bid the Jedi goodnight, and departed towards her chambers on the ship. Her handmaiden also bid the Jedi goodnight, thanked Obi Wan for helping her prepare the food. She quickly followed her queen towards their adjoining chambers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The queen furiously walked throught the halls of the ship leading to her room. And the trouble was she didn't know why she was so upset. She just kept walking. She knew that her handmaiden was right behind her. She walked, and the halls seemed endless. But she came to a sudden stop at the door of her room, she opened it and stepped into the medium sized room. A simple room, not fit for a queen, but good enough for Jedi who had no use for beautiful things. She thought once more as she regarded the room once more. She heard her bodyguard enter the door right after. Sabé remained silent.  
  
Amidala sighed and turned around. Her handmaiden looked at her in the eye, probably wondering what was going on with her. Amidala shook her head, and sat at the edge of her bed. She fell back on the bed and put her hand over her face.  
As she did this Sabé was in bodyguard mode, and did nothing but watch her queen.  
  
Amidala thought for a moment, about what she was feeling when she entered the kitchen with Anakin. She had been upset, but not as much as when she saw Obi Wan and Sabé together. It was probably shock. She concluded. I was shocked that's all, and I was upset over Anakin. She sighed heavily once more and sat back up.  
  
"I'm sorry Sabé," She said with deep sincerity. " I know I seemed upset at you for a moment. It had nothing to do with you." She explained.  
  
Her handmaiden raised an eyebrow but nodded, accepting her apology.  
  
"Then why were you upset my queen? Did padawin Skywalker do something with you?"  
  
Amidala looked at her friend and she frowned. Yes Anakin had upset her, but he hadn't meant to. She explained to her bodyguard.  
  
She told Sabé exactly what had transpired between her and Anakin.  
  
Her handmaiden nodded.  
  
"Sounds like he's been thinking about his a lot."  
  
"I think he's always believed this, ever since we met. I don't think he ever forgot about it." Amidala agreed nodding.  
  
Sabé walked to the bed and took the liberty of sitting next to her queen.  
  
"Anakin is a very intense boy, my queen. I think that he means what he says. The question is what are you planning to do about this?" her friend questioned with a look of worry crossing her face.  
  
Amidala raised her eyes to the ceiling and she shrugged. As a queen she hardly shrugged, but right now she was too confused to really know.  
  
"I read something Sabé," she said. " About the Jedi I mean. It said in the book that every Jedi that tried to love ended up going to the dark side. Or they ended up dead."  
  
Sabé did not look surprised. She nodded.  
  
"It's understandable. Jedi are always so worried about keeping their emotions in check, much like you my queen." Sabé said looking at Ami in the eye.  
  
"But don't you think that's sad? They can love so much. Anakin loves so much. I cannot let that go to waste. I will not let that happen." She said determined. "He deserves to love, and to be loved.  
  
Sabé snapped her eyes back and stared at her queen's face, contorted with intent determination.  
  
"But do you love him your majesty?" she asked.  
  
Amidala looked at her for a moment, and Sabé searched her face for an answer. The queen remained silent, as she thought the question over.  
  
"I've always loved him." She said in a whisper. Neither she nor Sabé could tell who she was thinking about at that moment. She shook her head out of her reverie, and smiled.  
  
"Of course I do, how could I not?" she asked.  
  
"Very easily I'm afraid."  
  
Amidala looked at her hands, and then turned to Sabé.  
  
"How about you? How did you fare with the Jedi master?" she asked.  
  
Sabé felt a blush creep through her face.  
  
"He's very handsome, and gentle and kind. But he's also far off most of the time." She said.  
  
"Far off?" the queen asked, confused by Sabé's answer.  
  
"He's a Jedi my queen, the little time I spent with him, I realized that he is never in one place. His mind is always traveling, although he can be intently concentrating on you, he always seems to be with someone else as well. I think that he is still a very good man, but maybe for him love is not an option. Not like with his apprentices, who can love quite fiercely, by the way he looked at you." Sabé explained further. "If ever he truly loves a woman, it would prove to be a miracle, and she must be his soulmate. Because I'm quite sure that no other girl will ever do for him.  
  
Amidala sat there trying to take in all of what her friend had just said. She felt somewhat relieved that her friend had given up on the Jedi.  
  
"I think that Obi Wan is very capable of love, as much as Anakin." Amidala said.  
  
Sabé glanced at her queen who now seemed lost in thought. She noticed something in Amidala's expression, she seemed to be glowing. But because of whom? Sabé thought. Her suspicions about the queen's feelings were growing everyday. Unlike the queen who was completely oblivious to what she was really feeling.  
  
Sabé stood up and started across the room to go into her own chambers.  
  
"Will you still ask him to the ball?" She asked.  
  
"I think so my queen, after all we are still friends are we not? And I do not know anybody else I could look inconspicuous with." Sabé answered. The queen nodded again her eyes still cloudy. "Goodnight my queen." She said.  
  
"Goodnight Sabé" She answered in a low voice.  
  
* * * * * Another chapter done. I'm sorry this took so long to come, but I was gone all weekend and couldn't' write on my computer. Ok anyway hope you enjoyed. It's going to keep coming regularly. I promise. And to OBI'S Girl, please e-mail me, and explain what beta reading is. But I promise that I will eventually, correct the grammar and spelling errors I've made. Just give me time. 


	7. the queen's vision

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.  
  
The Jedi Kenobi, was now meditating deep into the night. His padawin was in his bedroom catching up on his Temple lessons, assigned by Jedi master Mace Windu.  
  
He had been very excited when the queen and her handmaiden left. He told Obi Wan about his "tour" with the queen.  
  
Obi Wan had looked at him amazed and even tried to reprimand him, saying that he was probably annoying the queen by now.  
  
Anakin had answered that he knew it was their destiny to be together and it was inevitable. He said it with so much passion, that his master had almost been convinced. Instead Obi Wan looked at him, and instructed him to meditate and search in the force what his future with Amidala could entail. Obi Wan told him that desire such as he was showing, led to the dark side.  
  
Anakin complained yet again. He had heard that lesson over and over again, and he knew that he would never go to the dark side.  
  
And so he had left his master, determined to prove that he could still control his emotions.  
  
Once he had finished cleaning the kitchen, Obi Wan himself walked to the cockpit of the ship. He looked in front of him and the stars stretched out. Obi Wan loved space travel. Being one with the stars. As a young Jedi he would go out at night and wander the temple grounds, searching for a good spot to stargaze. But now as a full Jedi, and a master, he no longer had the luxury of watching the stars.  
  
So he now took this break to meditate close to the stars. He let his mind expand and reach like the stars reaching in front of him.  
  
Time passed and Obi Wan no longer noticed, he was lost in the force now. Embedded within the interwoven fabrics, which the Force connects.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anakin had gone in the training room to meditate after his lessons, as his master had instructed. He sat in a meditative position, and closed his eyes. As soon as he did, millions of images came to him. He opened them once more. Shock was there in his eyes.  
  
This lost of control over his Jedi abilities, used to happen often in his youth, but he had gotten past that years ago. Such loss of control was not normal for any Jedi. In the beginning, the Jedi council had decided that this happened to Anakin, because of his strong abilities in the force, and the fact that he was untrained.  
  
They had worked hard to teach him control. And now here he was, acting like a hormonal teenager.  
  
He sighed, and tried once more to center himself in the force.  
  
This time he could feel the control as he closed his eyes.  
  
He tired to navigate his way through the Force, he wanted to find that point where his life Force connected with that of Amidala's.  
  
He dove deeper into the force, he was now entering a deep meditative state. It was the only way he could find her. He was still perplexed that he couldn't instantly find her using the Force, even when they were near.  
  
Time became irrelevant to him, as he felt her getting near. And as his breath came in regularly, his body muscles relaxed, and allowed him to see his future with the queen.  
  
It was a cloudy one, but then again everything in Anakin's life had always been cloudy. But he could see that his life was interwoven with hers. And theirs would be an important relationship, one that would change the galaxy. Unaware, he began to smile. He was content with the little glimpse. It was enough for him. He continued to meditate however, now trying to build more control.  
  
Anakin remained in the meditative position. More aware of the Force, than he had been for the last few days. He took advantage of the situation, to sharpen his meditative skills, something all Jedi masters encouraged him to do.  
  
* * * *  
  
The queen sat up in her bed, gasping quietly, as sleep escaped her body. She had a vision of someone in her mind. The person was cloudy, but she knew that he was not a good person. She saw a black armor, and heard a deep breath. Her heartbeat raced, and she clutched the sides of her bed. The ship trembled a bit, and Amidala felt colder than she had a moment ago.  
  
Who was that man?   
  
Was he someone in the near future?  
  
Amidala was now sitting up on her bed; her breaths were shallow and came in quick. She bent her head down as her body convulsed in fright.  
  
She had never had such a frightening nightmare, and as a politician, she had many nightmares. She had been threatened many times, in her career.  
  
She felt her head throbbing as she waited, as she waited for him to come.  
  
A moment later she heard her door open, and somebody came in. There was no use in looking up to see who it was, because she already knew. She recognized his presence, his footsteps.  
  
He bent down next to her and saw that she was truly shaken. He placed a hand on the small of her back, and sent calming thoughts to her.  
  
Aloud he asked what had happened.  
  
"It was a nightmare."Amidala answered her voice still shaky.  
  
"About what?" he whispered.  
  
She tried to answer, but shut her mouth. She could not describe what had happened in her dream. What she had witnessed. Instead of speaking, she raised her head and placed her hands on his head. She opened up the link she knew they had and let him see firsthand what she had seen. He was surprise at her move, but let himself take in what she wanted to give to him. And as he saw what had been in her mind, he was not surprised that she had been trembling. She wondered at her knowledge of their connection, as she looked at him close his eyes. Where had that come from?  
  
He reopened his eyes and looked at her silently, his eyes searching hers for a reaction.  
  
"I understand." He said. He came closer to her and held her in his arms for a moment, trying to calm her nerves down as well as his. What he had seen had truly been horrible.  
  
He was tempted to say that it had just been a nightmare, but he knew better.  
  
Amidala sobbed a little, finally letting out her complete shock of the visions. Although she felt safe, with the Jedi beside her, she was burdened with the sudden knowledge that something horrible was going to happen one day. She shook away the thought.  
  
"You needn't worry, the future is always in motion." Said the Jedi trying to reassure her once more.  
  
Amidala nodded and regained her composure. She suddenly looked down, and blushed as she noticed that she was in her nightgown. The Jedi seemed to realize as well that being together like this in the night, would not look good, stood up.  
  
Amidala cleared her throat trying to clear the awkward situation.  
  
"Jedi, how did you know that I was having a nightmare?" she asked.  
  
He stood silently, his face solemn, and his hands held together tightly.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he responded.  
  
She looked down at her hands and gave a slight nod. She understood.  
  
"Well thank you for coming." She said sincerely.  
  
"I'm always here for you your majesty." He said gravely. He turned and walked to the door.  
  
She nodded once more.  
  
"Yes, I know." She said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight Padmé."He said closing the door behind him. She looked up just as he disappeared, noting the use of her handmaiden nickname.  
  
"Goodnight Obi Wan." She said quietly as she heard his footsteps diminish.  
  
I knew that you would come. Was Amidala's last thought as she let herself slip into the arms of sleep.  
  
* * * * Another one done. Anyway keep the reviews coming guys. What else? I hope you liked this one. That's all. I should also warn you that the next chapter won't be up until, probably FRIDAY. Because I have a lot of exams this week. Anyway I love you guys for reading this, and keep reading. 


	8. pirates

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars. It's not mine.  
  
The ground trembled violently, and she was jolted form her sleep. She immediately sensed that something was amiss. She hurried to her small closet and quickly chose something comfortable, in case she needed to move fast. As soon as she had, Sabé opened the door adjoining their rooms. She had a more formal bodyguard suit on, another sign that there was trouble.  
  
Anakin threw the door open without knocking a second later after Sabé. He looked excited about something.  
  
"Ani! What's the matter?" the queen demanded, as her bodyguard came to stand beside her. Sabé retrieved one of her hidden blasters and handed it to Amidala. Anakin nodded to Sabé  
  
"There's trouble my queen." He said in a barely contained voice.  
  
Amidala gripped her blaster, and held it like she had been taught to. She looked at her bodyguard and saw that her face was set hard. This was really bad.  
  
Where's Obi wan? The thought flashed through her mind, the second she realized that the situation was really serious.  
  
"Obi Wan is in the cockpit, he's trying to outmaneuver them." Anakin explained looking at Amidala. She glanced at him momentarily wondering if he and invaded her thoughts. Guessing that he hadn't because she knew her defenses where in place, she turned to her handmaiden.  
  
"Let's go Sabé, we might be able to help." She said, then turned and walked towards the cockpit.  
  
"Amidala!" she heard them both cry. She did not care; she just felt like she had to help somehow, she wanted to get to the cockpit.  
  
She knew that would want to put her in some kind of safe room on the ship. Amidala was no coward she was a great fighter. One of the best non-Jedi living on Naboo, she had had the same rigorous training as her bodyguards.  
  
She knew they were behind her now, she could hear their footsteps. Coming at her very fast. Suddenly the ship shook once more, and she was pushed to the wall. She kept walking, ignoring the fact that the ship was almost sideways.  
  
"Amidala what are you doing?" Sabé asked, now beside her. The ship steadied itself and they kept on walking. Anakin walking beside Amidala with a frown on his face.  
"You shouldn't be here Ami." He said. "This is really dangerous." He said.  
  
Amidala flashed him a slightly anger look.  
  
"Ani I'm a good fighter. You don't have to worry about me." She said walking into the cockpit. Obi Wan had been sitting there, frantically working the panels, maneuvering them furiously away from the ship that was attacking. As soon as she walked in he turned.  
  
"Anakin, I told you to put her in the safe room." He said.  
  
"It wasn't Anakin's fault, Jedi Kenobi. I wanted to come. I don't plan on doing nothing while we are being attacked." She said in her most stubborn voice.  
  
He knew she meant it. He nodded slightly then turned back to his padawin.  
"Anakin, the pirates are getting the best of us, we cannot hold of forever. Get on those guns and start trying to disable theirs. Don't hurt them, just disable their guns." He instructed.  
  
Anakin nodded and quickly headed to one of the gunner rooms.  
  
Obi Wan no turned to Sabé.  
  
"How about you handmaiden have you been trained on a gunner before?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course." She answered.  
  
"Good, two gunners are better than one. The other room is just right next the hall here." He said pointing to the right hallway.  
  
Sabé nodded.  
  
Obi Wan turned back to the ship's window. And keyed in more coordinates.  
  
Amidala looked at him and wondered if he had forgotten about her.  
  
"Padmé, I think we better start preparing for boarders." He said. "Come here and pilot for me for a second."  
  
"I don't know how to fly a ship." She said.  
  
"That's alright. Just come here and I'll direct you throught the Force."  
  
She came and as he stood took his place in the pilot's chair. He turned and secured some more of the wires that seemed to have been damaged. He also turned on some more of the ships guards and sensors. As he did so, Amidala could feel his instructions throught the Force. It was a feeling she had never known. It was like they were one person. She knew what he would do. She piloted with his skills.  
  
She wondered if Anakin was as good a pilot.  
  
"Oh he's much better than this my queen." Obi Wan said aloud.  
  
She had a feeling that he hadn't read her mind, but then how else did he know her every thought. Obi Wan was wondering the same thing, and Amidala could feel it.  
  
She briefly looked at him, and he glanced at her.  
  
The ship tremored slightly and they once again focused at the task at hand.  
  
Amidala could see red grains, shooting out of their ship. They were however not hitting the guns of the attacking ship. The pirate's ship came closer to them. It was obvious now to Amidala that they would indeed board one way or another.  
  
Prepare to be boarded! Obi Wan sent the thought to both Sabé and Anakin.  
  
Amidala felt the ship shake as the pirate's ship attached itself to the ship.  
  
"This is it." Obi Wan announced. Anakin and Sabé came running into the room.  
  
"Master how should we greet them?" Anakin asked.  
"We cannot attack them, but we should be ready to defend ourselves, wait at the docking bay entrance, there is enough room to fight there. And that's were they will be entering." He said to them walking over to Amidala, leaning he pressed the autopilot button. As he did so he glanced to his side and found Amidala looking at him. She looked away and walked to her handmaiden. They quickly headed to the entrance as a group, as soon as he finished putting the ship on good coordinates.  
  
Amidala walked close to her handmaiden, she held her blaster close. The Jedi now had their lightsabers in hand. They held it as if it was as light as a feather, as if it was a part of them. Amidala knew that those things were quite heavy; she had always wondered how Jedi fought with them in hand.  
  
They arrived at the entrance and waited for the attackers to come out of their ship.  
  
They were all in fighting stance, concentrated on keeping each other safe.  
  
Their legs were slightly parted, with knees bended. Their hands were on their weapons, the lightsabers now ignited. Anakin's purple light, and Obi Wan's green.  
  
Amidala and Sabé frowned with concentration, while the two Jedi simply looked calm.  
  
The entrance door opened, and blaster fire came immediately after.  
  
The Jedi began repelling the fire and their attackers came out of their ship. There was about six of them.  
  
And they all looked worthy of a good fight. Sabé and Amidala did not hesitate to shoot.  
  
The attackers were very good shot, and forced Amidala and Sabé to take a step back.  
  
Anakin was having his own troubles, when two of the pirate's aimed themselves at him. Three were on Obi Wan.  
  
The fight was heating up as the attackers came face to face with their adversaries. As two of them shot blaster fire directly at Obi Wan, one of them was running towards the cockpit of the ship.  
  
Obi Wan kicked high sending one of the fighter's blaster out of his hands. The man however did not give p, now coming at Obi Wan with his fists. Obi Wan used the Force to push him back.  
  
The other man was coming at him again. Obi Wan knocked him to the wall of his ship, using the Force. Now that his attackers were both disabled, and he saw that Anakin, Amidala and Sabé were taking care of theirs he tuned his saber off and headed for the cockpit.  
  
I'm going after the other one. He said throught the force.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amidala and Sabé were taking care of the one attacker that kept coming at them. He had stopped using his blaster and now tried to use his fists. As the girls were both very good fighters, the fight was not going too good for him. He was already in pain, but with his wounded pride he kept attacking.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anakin however was getting a rush from fighting like this. He hadn't had a real fight in a month. He was now practicing his best maneuvers on these two. The attackers did not seem to realize that they held no chance at winning against Jedi. They too, had stopped firing blasters, and began to fight him. He fought back with moves the two men had never seen. High kicks, and low ones. Punches from inside.  
  
One of the men tried to tackle Anakin and the Jedi only left him flying against a wall.  
  
The other one who had watched amazed, now began to step back. But with one last hope he shot another blaster. Anakin repelled the shot, and it hit the pirate on the shoulder. Crying out in pain the pirate clutched his arm and backed away further towards his ship.  
  
Sabé saw this, and came over to him. She kicked him in the stomach, and left him gasping for air. He fell down unconscious.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Obi Wan ran to the cockpit, he wondered what the pirates really wanted.  
  
His lightsaber swung on his belt, ready to be used if needed once more.  
  
As he got closer to the cockpit he slowed down, his footsteps now lighter.  
  
He saw that the man was changing their coordinates.  
  
Why. Obi Wan asked himself.  
  
The man must have felt his presence because he got up and started towards Obi Wan.  
  
They stood face to face for a moment, both ready to fight.  
  
"Why are you here." Obi Wan asked.  
  
The pirate grinned malevolently and remained quiet. Suddenly he swung at Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan who had been ready to fight dodged the blow easily.  
  
Obi Wan caught a glimpse of the man's mind as their arms connected.  
  
They were here for the simple chance of attacking a ship, and capturing it. They were in it for the joy of pirating. It wasn't for the queen or even for the Jedi.  
  
The pirate grinned once more at Obi Wan as he quickly pulled out something from his robe. It was an extendable blade. One that could connect with Jedi lightsabers. A good weapon against Jedi. Obi Wan took his own saber out, and ignited it. They stood silently for a moment, and then they began to dance. Obi Wan realized that the pirate in front of him, was very skilled. He moved with grace, and his attacks were refined. Obi Wan realized that the man had a link with the Force. A Jedi? No. I would've sensed it earlier. He's untrained, and his link with the Force is not strong enough to develop from.  
  
Obi Wan sensed that the fighting in the docking bay was over.  
  
"You're friends have all been beaten, why don't you just give up?" Obi Wan said, blocking a blow from the man.  
  
The man still did not speak, and as Obi Wan was blocking his aggressive blows, he only concentrated on his blade.  
  
Obi Wan sensed something wrong, under the surface. As their blades met high on the air, Obi Wan held the arm that was holding the blade. The man then grinned, and reached into his jacket with his other arm. The movement was very fast, and Obi Wan reacted a moment too late.  
  
The man had another knife in his coat. He struck Obi Wan in the ribs. Obi Wan cried out in pain. But he remained standing. The man was surprised, he began to advance with his two blades again, and as he did, Obi Wan let the Force flow throught him and he flung the man to the wall, knocking him unconscious. Obi wan sank to his knees wincing in pain.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amidala suddenly felt a strong pain overcome her, and she sank to her knees. Obi Wan! Her mind cried out. Sabé came towards her with a worried expression, but Amidala was already on her feet, running towards Obi Wan. Her handmaiden followed.  
  
* * **  
  
Anakin, who was in the pirate's ship, loading the unconscious men in, and changing their coordinates to that of the unknown regions, also felt his master's pain. He was however unaware that Amidala had also felt it. And he had missed her reaction. Worried he headed to his master.  
  
* * * *This chapter is done. Anyway, I hope this didn't suck too much. Thanks for all the well-wishers I've had for exams. Anyway, keep reviewing guys. I wrote this chapter and the next one at the same time. Cause together it was a bit too long and so I decided to separate them into two chapters. So I hope you enjoy the next one too.  
  
May the Force be With You 


	9. Meds

Disclaimer: Star Wars not mine. Good reading.  
  
She entered the room and her heart leapt to her throat. Obi Wan was on the floor kneeling, she knew it was form the pain.  
  
"Obi Wan are you alright?" she asked him as she kneeled down beside him. He was doubled over, and emanated great pain. Obi Wan sat up, and only then did Amidala see the blood that now covered his robe.  
  
"I'm fine my queen," he said trying to stand up. He did but was shaky, and so the queen leaned in to hold him up. He let himself lean on her. The pirate's sword had cut him pretty deep.  
  
Sabé was standing over the unconscious pirate, in case he decided to wake up.  
  
Soon thereafter Anakin came rushing into the room.  
  
"Master!" he exclaimed seeing his master's wound.  
  
"I'm fine Ani." His master assured him." You need to get this pirate on his ship." He advised. "And after that, you need to get this ship back on the right co-ordinates, the man put us on a different one."  
  
Anakin hesitated; it was obvious that his master was really hurt.  
  
"Yes master." He said nodding. He walked to the unconscious man's side and picked him up. He began to walk to the docking bay. The man was heavier than he thought, and he was moving quite slowly.  
  
"I'll help you Jedi." Said Sabé walking to him. She took the other man's side and held him up.  
  
The two walked away.  
  
"Obi Wan. We have to get the wound fixed up." Amidala said. "I'm taking you to the med bay." She said leading him to the med bay Anakin had showed her.  
  
Obi Wan although in great pain could fell her worry, and so he tried to send her soothing thoughts. She turned to him and glared.  
  
"Obi Wan you're the one who's been gutted! Not me." She said.  
  
He smiled amused at the way she looked so stern.  
  
They walked in to the med bay and Amidala helped him to the bed. He winced at the pain.  
  
"Do you know how to bandage and fix a wound like this my queen?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him.  
"Of course. I had all sorts of training in the palace. I was trained as a medic, in case of an emergency." She explained to him getting out all the things she needed to fix it. It took her a minute but she finally managed to find all the proper instruments.  
  
She turned back to Obi Wan. And she realized what an awkward situation this would be.  
  
"Um, Obi Wan you need to take of your robe and you shirt.' She said slightly blushing.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, but nodded. He stretched out his arms and winced but did not cry out. Amidala felt it anyway. It would hurt him a great deal to take of his own clothes.  
  
Amidala boldly stepped closer to him and helped him take the robe of. Amidala was extra careful not to look him in the eye. She lifted the shirt of, and tried to concentrate on anything else but the nice sculpted chest of the well-trained Jedi master.  
  
Wow. The thought flashed through her brain.   
  
The Jedi who had sensed her single thought smiled slightly.  
  
Amidala dared not look at him; she concentrated on getting his ribs fixed up.  
  
"Obi Wan how did you get such a bad cut?" she asked as she pointed the bacta laser over the wound.  
  
"The pirate had a second blade, I did not see it until it was too late." He answered.  
  
Amidala nodded and kept her head bowed.  
  
She was very quick at fixing wounds, and his was now more than halfway closed.  
  
His head was on the med table's pillow and he was looking straight up at the ceiling. Obi Wan was not unfamiliar to pain, and to bacta lasers and tanks. But this was the most painless healing head ever experienced with a non-Jedi healer. Suddenly, he felt a raindrop on his chest, and knew that it was not rain, because he felt her sobbing.  
  
He immediately sat straight up, and she quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"Amidala, why are you crying?" he asked gently.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Obi Wan. This is all my fault" she said.  
  
"Your fault? How can that be?"  
  
"They came here after me didn't they?" she asked looking down.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"They did not come for you, my queen. They came for the joy of pirating." He explained. "I saw it in the pirates mind."  
  
"Oh" she said wiping away the tears, and smiling at him embarrassed.  
  
"And anyway you've done a marvelous job fixing me up. I hardly felt a thing." He said.  
  
She smiled.  
"You'll need a lot of rest though. Or else it will open up again." She said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"We are arriving on Coruscant later tonight. I will rest until then. It should be enough."  
  
He said.  
  
She nodded agreeing, his wound was deep but it had been clean, and the bacta laser had healed it up perfectly. Amidala was secretly surprised at her ability. She had never been that good with the laser before.  
  
* * * * *Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. I wrote two chapters because I know I was slow on getting these ones out, so I thought I'd give you guys a treat. Thanks to all for being understanding.  
  
May The Force be with You 


	10. foretold

Disclaimer: This is not my creation. Star Wars is not mine.  
  
  
  
  
They had gotten to Coruscant the night before, and since then the queen had been deprived of the Jedi's presence.   
As they landed on the pad on top of the Senate's main building., they had been met  
by other senators, Amidala had been in contact with. The Jedi had left her there for the day along with Sabé. They had gone of to the Jedi temple to report with the council. It had pained Amidala to be separated from them this long, and she had no idea why. She was worried about Obi Wan especially, his wound had healed nicely, but it could still have an unexpected complication. She sighed and turned her attention back to the meeting at hand.  
Amidala had been invited to the Senate meeting, held yearly before the social banquet. Two senators, from the planet called Myrrh and another planet called Feinti where discussing the problems that had aroused during a routine exchange of goods. It seemed that the Fentians had smugglers running errands for them. Amidala personally was disgusted with smugglers. She hoped never to meet one; she regarded them with no respect, and saw them as the commonest of criminals. She however didn't see why the Feintians and the Myrrh's where getting so worked up over.   
She leaned over to Sabé and whispered.   
"This is the most pointless argument, I as a politician has ever witnessed. These guys just want to hear themselves talk."   
Sabé stifled a giggle that was rising from her throat.   
Amidala turned once more to the argument, and asked the Force for enough strength to endure the rest of the meeting.  
She wondered what the Jedi where now doing. Certainly something more exciting than what she was doing.  
  
* * * * * *   
"Master Kenobi. Welcome back." Mace Windu said as he welcomed Obi Wan on behalf of the council.  
As soon as their ship had touched down, he was called to a meeting with them. And without his apprentice. Obi Wan was worried about what they had to say to him alone.  
"Thank you Master Windu, it is a pleasure to be back in the temple." Obi Wan said politely.   
"Injured you have been Jedi Kenobi." Said Yoda, pointing his stick towards Obi Wan's ribs.  
Obi Wan nodded.  
"Yes master Yoda, we were attacked by pirates on the way here." He explained.  
"Were they after the queen?" asked Mace Windu.  
"No they were not," replied Obi Wan. " The pirates were simply there to take our ship. At least that is my belief."  
"Your Belief?" repeated Master Windu.  
"Yes, well I caught a glimpse of the man's thoughts, and that's what he was projecting."  
The master's nodded.  
"How where you injured master Kenobi?" asked one of the masters.  
Obi Wan looked at them, he was no longer embarrassed to stand in their midst. HE was now Jedi enough to admit his mistakes.  
"I underestimated him, master. He was in touch with the Force, and that thought distracted me enough, he was able to injure me with a hidden weapon.  
The Jedi master's all nodded at once.   
"Much to learn you still have." Said Yoda.  
Obi Wan looked at him and nodded.  
"Yes I know master Yoda." He answered sincerely.  
"How about the queen Master Kenobi. She arrived here unharmed did she not?" asked another master.  
"Yes, her majesty arrived here unharmed."  
"You will be accompanying her for her stay here at Coruscant. She shall not leave your sigh until you get her back to the palace." Mace Windu repeated his instructions.   
"Yes master."  
"And young Skywalker? How did he handle seeing the queen once more?" asked one master.  
"He handled himself quite well, masters. He has missed her, and she seems to have missed him a great deal too." He explained. "They care for each other a great deal."  
The masters nodded.  
"Destiny it is." Said master Yoda.   
"You are dismissed master Kenobi." Said Master Windu. "Take care of your wound. And do not let the queen out of your sight."   
"Yes masters." Obi Wan bowed to the Jedi, and left the room.  
He thought that the meeting had been easier than the recent ones they had called him to.  
He felt that there was something more that the Jedi master's knew that they did not wish to discuss with him.   
He headed for the training room, Anakin would certainly be there, and they needed to get back to the queen as soon as they could.  
  
* * * * *  
"The Force has aligned with the queen and the two Jedi." Said Mace Windu. "Whatever is going to happen, the trigger will be pulled at this banquet."  
"Have you foreseen this master Windu?" asked Kladi Mundi.  
"Yes, I have foreseen the events through the Force. A great event will happen that involves the queen, young Skywalker and Master Kenobi. Although it is too cloudy for me to see."  
"Wait will we. Good is master Kenobi. Fail her will he not." Said master Yoda.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Uh! That was probably the worst experience I have ever had to endure." Amidala exclaimed to her handmaiden once they were alone in their room. She was sitting on the couch, her friend seated right beside her.   
"I know. I felt like shooting those two senators myself." Sabé said.   
Amidala started giggling, and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably.  
"We should do something tonight Sabé. This is the first time we have been so far from home, and in such a big city."   
"Yes I know but we should wait for Jedi Kenobi and his apprentice." Sabé said.  
The queen's face was now immediately serious. She nodded.  
"I wonder if he's alright."  
"I'm sure he is my queen." Said Sabé.  
"I was talking about master Kenobi."  
"Yes I know."  
Amidala looked at her friend, and opened her mouth to ask her how she had known, but before she could say anything there was a knock on their door.  
"I will get it you majesty." Said Sabé.   
Amidala saw her handmaiden check for blaster on her belt, and she smiled. Sabé had always been the most cautious of her handmaidens. Amidala already knew who was on the other side of the door, and knew that it was far form being someone dangerous.  
Sabé opened the door slowly, and when she saw who it was.   
Jedi Kenobi stepped in, followed by his apprentice.  
"Master Kenobi we were just talking about you!" said Amidala.  
"Really?" Obi Wan raised his eyebrows now curious as to what they were saying.  
"Yes, we were." Said Amidala now getting on her feet. "Since you and Anakin will be at the banquet anyway, I thought that you could escort Sabé. I know Anakin will want to escort me." Amidala said quickly, receiving a shocked reaction from her friend. She smiled at her. You were going to ask him anyway, it's better to get it over with. She thought. And this way, maybe that nauseated feeling I've been getting will go away.  
She felt a flicker of surprise go through the two Jedi, but they covered it almost instantly.  
"I'd be delighted to escort Sabé." Obi Wan said. "And it's very good thinking my queen. This way Anakin and I will not draw attention form the other guests."  
"Yes our thought exactly." Amidala replied smiling again. She looked at Anakin who was smiling at her widely. He was obviously glad to be going with her. She never had any doubt that he would ask her anyway. She then looked at Sabé, who looked less than thrilled. She turned away. She saw the Coruscant markets from her window and remembered her plan to go out.  
"Jedi, would you mind coming to the market with me and Sabé?" she asked.  
"Well…"   
"I have been dying to go all day. Surely you could grant me this one wish, master Kenobi." Amidala said in a voice that suggested it was not a request but an order..  
"Of course my queen." Obi Wan said.   
Amidala could feel his confusion, as he said the words. She felt him touch her with the Force, but she shut him away. She was confused enough as it was. She didn't know why she was being in such a bad mood all of a sudden. She only hoped that the trip to the market would cure it.  
Anyway. She thought. This is probably a delayed reaction to that annoying argument in the senate meeting.  
She was the first one out of the door, and Anakin was soon at her side, with Obi Wan not far behind, and Sabé walking alongside the master.  
  
* * * * * *   
The market was a wild place. It reminded Amidala of the market she saw while she had been on Tattooine, but much larger.   
"Look Ani aren't those the fruits you loved so much?" she asked him pointing to the green fruit.  
"Yes, but they just don't grow them here as good as they do back home." Anakin said.  
Obi Wan and Sabé had remained quiet during their long walk throught the market place. Both were wondering why the queen was acting so peculiar, but both were too polite to ask the queen in front of the public. Anakin however was too glad to be near her to notice anything amiss.   
Suddenly an arm grabbed the queen and yanked her aside. Before she had her hands on the queen, Anakin and Obi Wan had already ignited their lightsabers and Sabé had her blaster at hand. However they did not attack because they saw that it was only a gypsy girl.  
Sabé still came to her queen, and stood beside her.  
"Let go of her, gypsy."  
"A fortune madam? For a little credit?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry but I do not believe in that stuff." She said. "But here, take some credits."  
She said giving the woman a few coins.  
"I do not take credits without working for them." The women answered.  
"Then tell me a fortune." Amidala said giving in. She did not want to take her credits back because the young gypsy looked like she really needed it.  
"In love are you." She said, then paused, and looked at Amidala with strange-clouded eyes. "With a Jedi." She continued. Amidala gasped, she tried to pry her arm from the girl, but the gypsy held on strong.  
"This love can only grow, the greatest love this galaxy will ever know. But born from it, will be events that will change the galaxy forever." She said huskily. "Worth the pain, this love is." She said. She then turned her eyes once more to Amidala who still looked shocked. The gypsy's eyes retuned to normal and she let go of Amidala, in a second the gypsy had vanished into the crowd, while Amidala stood still.  
"Ami are you ok?" asked Anakin coming to her side now.  
"I'm fine Ani." She said. "The woman just shocked me that's all."  
"Yes, well, she did say a few interesting things didn't she?" Anakin said smiling.  
Amidala realized that he thought the gypsy had been talking about them. There was no reason for him no to, she realized. He could very well be the man the gypsy was talking about. After all she did say Jedi.  
"Yes interesting stuff. But I do not believe in that stuff Anakin." She said once more. She started walking around the market and this time Obi Wan was the one beside her. And Anakin was covering their backs, a little far behind, followed by Sabé.  
"The gypsy's around here are just misguided women, who cannot read the Force properly." Said Obi Wan. He took the arm that the gypsy had held, and sent it a soothing energy.  
"Thank you." Amidala said.   
I said I didn't believe that stuff, but what that gypsy said… I have a feeling it might be true. She thought to herself.  
Destiny. Whispered Obi Wan in her brain. It was such a soft voice that she truly wondered if she had imagined it.  
They continued to walk in silence. Both did not acknowledge the thoughts that had passed throught each other's minds.  
Amidala pretending to be interested in the merchandise the sellers were offering, and Obi Wan concentrated on any danger that might be looming.  
They did not know why they could feel each other's emotions and thoughts so clearly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * that's it for this chapter. I have been getting few reviews, after I posted chap 8 and 9. So I haven't felt so motivated in getting these up as I used to. Sorry guys, but without reviews, this author is just way to unsure if anybody is reading the story anymore. Anyway hope you enjoy this one. If you guys come up with a lot of response, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow.   
May the Force Be With You. 


	11. duties

Disclaimer: Well we all know who owns Star Wars right? Good, now on with my show.  
  
  
  
Amidala felt her head pounding as it was filled over and over again with the gypsy's words.  
The greatest love this galaxy will ever see.  
She shook her head against her pillow. No it wasn't possible, she wasn't in love with any Jedi, and she couldn't be. But Anakin already thought it was he.   
Worth all the pain this love is.  
Could it be true? Was she in love with Ani? Was he the Jedi she was supposed to be in love with?  
Amidala sighed, what was wrong with her anyway? I don't even believe in that kind of stuff. She thought to herself.   
But then why do I feel like this whenever I see him? She thought. Thinking about the Jedi who held her with such tenderness it hurt.  
Amidala sighed once more, and put on her robes. She would not be sleeping soundly tonight.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone foretells that the queen will be with Anakin.   
It's their destiny isn't it? He thought. No one is going to stand in the way of their destiny. Anakin won't allow it. He's been dreaming of her since the day they met.  
He's already so sure that he's the Jedi the queen is in love with. And of course why shouldn't he think it's him, he fit the description, and he loved her.  
  
Obi Wan was not asleep, nor would he be sleeping this night. There was too much in his mind. He tried his best to meditate, but he could feel her.   
He knew that the queen could not sleep either, and somehow he felt compelled to come to her. To talk to her. But he couldn't, going to her, responding to her call…it would render a delicate situation more harmful. He had let her feel too much of him. He had said too much to her. They had opened up the bond they had both tried to ignore. The bond that they must at all cost deny.  
But it was too late, before his Jedi training could kick in; he was already opening the queen's bedroom.  
  
As a Jedi knight he was supposed to keep all his feelings under control, as a Jedi knight he wasn't supposed to feel this violently. But he felt too much from her. Their feelings seemed to blend now. If she was feeling something, he felt it twice as hard. He only wished that it wasn't the same for her.  
Obi Wan wished that he could figure out what happened. How their feelings got so intertwined.   
He sighed and headed for the balcony, knowing that that's where she was.  
  
* * * * * *  
Why? Why? Why? Amidala asked the air around her. Destiny? She scoffed. I am a queen, my whole life is not my own. But now destiny decides whom I should be with too?  
She sighed once more.  
"What do you think knight?" she asked quietly. " Do you think I'm ruled by destiny?"  
Obi Wan stood behind her. Staring at the sight of Coruscant's buildings.   
"We are all ruled by the Force, majesty."  
Amidala nodded without turning her head.   
" And do you think that's fair Jedi?" she asked feeling pain once more. She no longer knew whether it was coming from her or from him.  
Obi Wan did not answer.  
"Why Obi Wan?" she asked.  
"I cannot explain it my queen." He answered stepping closer to her.  
She laughed.  
"Of course you can't. Nobody can explain the great and powerful Force."   
She looked down at the city lights. And at the ships that were departing every minute.  
"Look at them Obi Wan, those people are free." She said her hands stretched in front of her. "They can go wherever they want, without bodyguards, or Jedi knights." She stopped and turned to him. "They are free to love" she whispered.  
Obi Wan remained silent.  
"They don't have to control their emotions, they don't have to follow the rules like we do. Their lives aren't controlled by what others need from them. They don't have to worry about making the world happy. Don't you ever get tired of doing what everyone wants you to?" she asked, her voice trembling with emotion.  
Obi Wan took her hands into his, and looked into her eyes.  
"As a knight is it my duty, and as a queen it is yours." He said in a calming voice. "We have chosen this path ourselves. Now it is no longer up to us."  
She nodded, blinking the tears away. She smiled and he let go of her hands.   
She looked at the city lights once more. She walked closer to the railing.   
"Obi Wan, what do you think it would feel like to be free." She asked.  
"My queen we are free."  
She nodded.  
"Yes we are, but to be free like those people down there." She paused taking in a deep breath. " Someday Obi Wan, I will feel as free as those people down there."  
They stood quietly watching the lights, until finally Obi Wan broke the silence.  
"My queen, you should sleep now." He said backing away from her. " You have another Senate meeting tomorrow. And the banquet is the day after."  
She nodded.  
"Thank you for coming Obi Wan. I'm sorry I woke you up."   
"I heard you my queen, and a knight never ignores a queen's call. And I could not sleep either." He said stepping out of the balcony.   
She felt his presence dissipate, and knew that he was no longer in her room. She stood still at the balcony for a moment longer.   
As a queen it is yours.  
Duty. That's what it was. It was his duty to protect her, that's all there was to it.  
There's more to it than that Amidala. She pushed the thought in the back of her mind.   
There cannot be more to it than that. After all destiny calls for me to be with Anakin.  
It's what everyone wants. What everyone expects. She turned from the city view and entered her room. She closed her eyes and dreamt of him once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *OK I don't know if I really like this chapter. So maybe I might take it out and replace it or something. Give me feedback on this chapter please, cause I really don't know if I like it. Am I rushing things? Thanks to all the reviewers, I was really worried for a while that you guys had stopped reading.  
May The Force Be With You 


	12. the flight

Disclaimer: We all know that Star Wars isn't mine so why bother?  
  
  
  
  
"There are times my queen when I do tire of this Chancellor life." Palpatine said walking with Amidala to the Senatorial meeting.   
  
He had shown up on her living room when Amidala had woken up. It had been a pleasure seeing her friend once more. The chancellor excused his absence from her arrival to Coruscant, saying that something urgent came had been brought up. Amidala willingly believed him, so sure was she that he had no reason to lie to her.  
  
"I cannot believe that Chancellor Palpatine. You seem to thrive on your work." Amidala said smiling warmly at her old advisor.  
He smiled in return, his mouth slightly curving on one end.  
  
"Yes well, appearances can be quite deceiving my queen." He said. "Ah here we are." He said stopping at the large entrance.   
  
Amidala stopped.  
"Thank you for taking the time to visit me this morning Chancellor, I know that you are a very busy man."  
  
"Ah, but never too busy for you my queen." He responded taking Amidala's jeweled hand and kissing it.  
  
Amidala felt a tinge of ice run down her spine as he did so, and wondered at it.  
The chancellor released her hand, and smiled once more.  
  
"Yes well, I do wonder what they'll be screaming about today." He said giving her one last look, then headed for his stage plateau where his two assistants where already seated.  
  
"Yes, I do wonder what kind of boring argument they'll be coming up with today." Amidala said suddenly turning to her handmaiden.   
  
Sabé smiled.   
"You know if I had known what a bore these meetings would be, I would not have bothered to come to Coruscant." Said Amidala.  
  
Sabé frowned. That's not something the queen usually expressed.  
"My queen, it would be a diplomatic insult to the senate if you were to ignore their invitation to the banquet." She said politely reminding the queen of her position.  
  
Amidala looked at her handmaiden, who had also been her advisor on several occasions. She knew that she was acting irrational, and she had been doing it for two days now. Amidala simply couldn't figure out what was making her so uptight and testy.  
  
Amidala gave the handmaiden a reassuring smile.  
"Oh don't worry Sabé I haven't forgotten my diplomatic duties." Amidala said heading for Naboo's plateau. "On the contrary, I'm too aware of it." She whispered to herself.   
  
She sat down at the lone chair in the front of the plateau. She knew that Sabé was right behind her.   
  
Amidala prepared herself for another boring Senate meeting.   
  
* * * *   
  
Ah yes, as innocent as ever. The mighty queen of Naboo. So trusting. When will you learn dear girl? When will you learn that the world is not a fairy tale? That everything ends up destroyed, evil and twisted. You will learn. You will learn. And when you do, you will tremble, along with the galaxy.  
  
** * * * *  
  
"There has been many pleas form your planet. They are saying that there are places were slavery still exist and that it's worse than ever." Said Senator Iumsle from the Juins world situated on the outer rim.  
  
"Well those pleas remain a mystery to us. We have not heard of any pleas. And as far as I know there aren't any slaves in my planet." Said Senator Sahis from the Oeiks world, neighbors to the Juins.   
  
As Sabé heard the Senators argue, she focused on her queen. Amidala had been sitting still for quite a while, and Sabé stared to wonder if she was sleeping. But she moved slightly, and Sabé knew that she was awake. She wondered what her queen had been doing up so late the night before.   
She also wondered why Obi Wan Kenobi had been in her quarters. Why had the Jedi gone in without so much as a knock? Sabé knew that he had been there because she had heard his deep voice. She didn't know what had been said, but she knew that it had been him.  
  
As the sole handmaiden protecting the queen, Sabé hadn't been able to sleep soundly since the pirates attacked their ship.  
  
Now she wondered what was bothering her queen. Being her friend, she knew that it was something big; the queen had never been this derailed from her royal duties.   
What was wrong with Amidala? She wondered.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Good. Now try it with five." Obi Wan said complementing his apprentice's moves as he parried with the training droids.   
  
Anakin only grunted as he quickly wiped some sweat form his forehead. When Anakin was in his fighting zone, he was not a very good conversationalist. He was always so concentrated on his actions, on the little ripples in the Force.  
His master often teased him of this. Of the way Anakin looked after each practice. Like he's just had the worst illness in the world. Often Anakin would laugh with him, knowing that once he was in his zone, he became more than a little weird.   
  
But underneath, Obi Wan was very proud of what his apprentice had accomplished. Obi Wan knew that when his apprentice practiced and when he battled, he was always centered on the Force. As a Jedi should always be.   
Anakin blocked the shots the droids were sending to him at once. He maneuvered his lightsaber to circle around his body knowing the exact locations the droids would target next.  
  
"Ah" he exclaimed as one of droids hit him on a leg. His leg felt numb all of a sudden.  
  
"You set them on numb?" he exclaimed to his master.  
Obi Wan laughed.  
  
"You said you needed a challenge." He said.  
  
"You could've warned me," Anakin said rubbing his leg.   
  
Obi Wan smiled.  
"Fighters do not warn each other of such things padawan. You should always be prepared." He said.  
  
Anakin now stood up straight, but did not move his leg. Obi Wan guessed that it was still a bit numb.  
"I know. I wonder if master Yoda ever set these things on numb for you…" Anakin added now smiling at his master.  
  
Obi Wan laughed.  
"Oh he set them on much worse than numb padawan." He said. Then pausing he looked at his watch. " Padawan I must go to the council now. I have a meeting with them in fifteen minutes. You should change from those clothes because after the meeting we must go back to the Senate building." He instructed. "The meeting will soon be over. After you get cleaned up meet me at the Council entrance." Anakin nodded.   
  
"Yes master. Good luck with the council. Hope you don't get into too much trouble." He teased heading for the door.  
  
"Ha! That's your job my padawan. Anakin be at the entrance I don't want to have to go looking for you.  
  
"Yes master!" his padawan cried into his head.  
Sighing Obi Wan headed for the council.  
  
* * * * * *  
Amidala had sighed in relief as the meeting came to a close. It had been called close earlier than expected and so the Jedi had not yet returned. Her handmaiden had gone into her bedroom, and had said that she would be watching the vid screens for any news. Amidala knew that her handmaiden was also worried about her, and she was sorry for that. She didn't want anyone to be worrying about her, but lately Amidala just wanted to break free. And tonight that's just what she had planned.  
  
Amidala glanced over at her window and saw the city light up as darkness covered it.   
  
Yes, tonight I will get to see you. She thought.   
  
She went to the bathroom and quickly put on dark clothes beneath her robes. She had chosen a brown robe so she wouldn't stand out. Standing out while making a getaway was the last thing she wanted.  
  
As she strode out of the bathroom, she was careful to be as quiet as possible.   
I hope those vid screens are on loud. She thought to herself. And indeed she could hear the program her friend was watching all the way from her door. The queen sighed a little in relief.   
Sabé wouldn't hear her if the screens were that loud. Sabé had a very attuned sense of hearing, that was required in a bodyguard, but in return Amidala had been trained in hiding and getaways, in case of trouble.  
  
She opened her door as quietly as possible and quickly left her room.  
She hoped to the Force that nobody in the hall would recognize her.   
  
She pulled her hood closer to her face and kept on walking, her heart pounding in her throat.  
  
  
  
* * * * *End of chapter. The next one is going to be good so help me… Anyway I'm really going to make the next chapter good, I'll try anyway. I hope you liked this one. Thanks for giving feedback on the last one. Thanks so much to DENISE B. for the e-mail. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Thanks for taking the time to write. Anyway I sincerely hope I don't screw up and all of you end up hating the way this story is going. Just keep reading and reviewing. Anyway for those who have read this far into my note, thanks.   
And May The Force Be With You.   
  
Also has anyone else been having toruble uplaoding Word???  
Cause i can' tuplaod on it anymore.., is it my computer's fault??? 


	13. The Rodan

Disclaimer: I Don't own Star Wars, the characters, and the actors. Ok so don't sue me.   
  
Well this is much nicer than being stuck at some stupid senate meet. Amidala thought as she passed through the Coruscant market once more. This time she was alone to enjoy the sights.   
Well as of right now I'm Padmé again. She said to herself.  
She entered a boutique and went straight for the bathrooms. And as she emerged she was no longer wearing her tanned robes, but the black ones underneath.   
And it's good to be back.   
She strolled down the streets careful not attract any attention to herself; she pulled on the black hood that made her ensemble complete. As far as she was concerned this wasn't far enough from the Senate building. She suddenly saw a crowd of young people who looked her age. She walked swiftly up to walk them and took her hood off; she walked alongside them, knowing that she would go unnoticed as long as she was in a group. And they seemed to be a fun bunch too. Such liveliness she would never see in the people that surrounded her. She only hoped that they would not notice their new follower. But this way she would seem to be a normal girl. She walked as normally as she could, being as nervous as she was. They've probably started the search party.   
"Well you know I only hope that The Rodan is alive and kicking tonight!" cried one of the guys in the group. A tall man with hair that was as dark as a Nubian night. And eyes that seemed to be blazing emeralds.   
The rest of them laughed and Amidala followed suit.  
"Oh Jais you know the Rodan is always alive. Something always happens." Cried one of the girls.   
"Ya especially when we're there!" Jais cried turning to them walking backwards.   
He threw his head and laughed.   
Amidala couldn't help but laugh herself, but she was envious. To be able to do this every night… To have a normal conversation, without etiquettes, and rules… She shook her head, freeing herself from that train of thought. No. She told herself. Tonight that's just what you are going to do. Have a normal night.   
Suddenly she noticed that someone was now walking right beside her. And he was staring.   
"Hi!" he said.   
It was the man named Jais.   
Amidala winced; she hadn't planned on being noticed this soon. But oh well.  
She smiled a warm smile.   
"Hi." She replied.   
"I'm Jais," he said holding out his hand. She stuck out her hand and shook his.   
"My name is Padmé." She presented herself.  
"Are you new? I haven't seen you with this crowd before." He saidas they continued walking.  
Oh great now what am I going to say?  
"Oh Jais she probably just saw you and decided to follow the hot guy." A girl walking in front of Amidala interrupted.   
"Anne!" Jais cried.  
Amidala felt her cheeks heat up and she knew that her face was turning pink.  
"I'm just kidding." Anne replied.  
"So…?" asked Jais looking at her questioningly.  
"Oh I'm not form here and I didn't know where a good place to party was. I saw you guys and you seemed to be heading somewhere good, and I was just following…" she explained, hoping that he would accept the answer. Hey it had been a good lie, so why shouldn't he?  
Jais nodded. Anne turned to her once more.  
"Well we are headed somewhere good. And you know the more the merrier." She said slowing down so that she was walking beside Amidala. "And besides, it would be a shame to put that hot outfit to waste."  
Amidala smiled glancing down at her clothes. She had done a good job at picking it. It was definitely fit for a normal party.  
She smiled at Anne. " Thanks. I like what you're wearing too." She said.  
Anne smiled. Anne was obviously wearing a designer dress. It fit her perfectly.  
"What this shabby thing?" she said laughing.   
"Well I'm glad you decided to honor us with your presence Padmé." Jais said.  
Amidala smiled again. It was something all the politicians said when they meet somebody new and important. But coming from him, it had a different meaning. An offer of friendship. And Amidala was glad to accept it, if only for the night.  
They seemed to be walking further and further away form the market, and Amidala was starting to wonder where they were headed after all.   
Then out of the corner of her eye she saw fluorescent lights. She was standing at the top of steps leading to and underground club.   
"Here we are." Jais announced to her. " This is a club called The Roden. It's the best in Coruscant." He explained.  
And as Amidala walked down the steps with the group, she felt her heart beat start to rise. Wow.   
At the end of the steps, ended the Coruscant world, and began a new one. One full of the vitality of life, Amidala hadn't known since she was a kid. Well except when he was around her… she cut of that thought. What was wrong with her? Here she was in a great place, the music was blasting through the air, and she was thinking about him? I must be going crazy!  
The club was an amazing place. It was large, but it was full, there was hardly any moving room. Most of them her age, some were a bit younger, and some were older. But all were having the time of their lives. There was a bar at the end of the room and it ran along the wall. There were three levels in the club and all of them where full. The floor was covered with colorful patterns, and the walls were blindingly black.   
The lights were dim, and at the middle of the dance floor the air was cloudy, and you could barely see the people. It was as if they were smoking form all the excitement.   
Amidala turned to her companions who were also taking in the sight. Anne smiled at her.  
"Pretty impressive huh?" she said.  
"That's an understatement. This is wonderful." She said.  
"Well Padmé, everyone's heading to the dance floor. So let's grace them with our presence." Anne said laughing.  
Amidala laughed with her. Yes, she liked Anne. She decided.  
They headed to the dance floor and as she passed by the crowd parted a little letting them trough. Amidala could not ignore the fact that quite a few people were staring at her. She was used to it from the politicians, and the Senate. But as Padmé, as herself, she wasn't used to such attention.   
"I knew it was a bad idea bringing you here. You're going to hog all the men." Anne teased.  
Amidala laughed. That will be the day. She thought.   
They stopped when they had reached the middle of the dance floor. Amidala felt the ground trembling from all the dancing around her. She reveled in the mists that suddenly surrounded her. She finally felt herself relax into the mood.   
She started to dance. Feeling the music course through her body, directing her every motion.  
She forgot everything else.  
  
* * * * * *  
"Amidala" Sabé said walking into the queen's chambers. "Would you like to take a walk?" she asked.  
But as she regarded the area, she did not see the queen. Sabé walked over to the balcony and saw that it was also empty.  
"Amidala?"   
She walked to the bathroom and held her ears against the door.   
There was no sound.  
She opened the door and found it empty. Her mind reeled.  
The queen was gone!  
She went to her bedroom and got one more blaster.   
I'll find her. I have to.  
She left her room and jumped on a speeder.  
She didn't care who it belonged to.  
She headed for the Jedi Temple.   
  
* * * *   
"Well masters. I think that padawan Skywalker is advancing even faster in his Jedi training." Master Kenobi said, as he was once again questioned at the progress of Jedi Skywalker.  
"See that I do." Master Yoda said. " Much improved. Watched him, today. Calmer he seems."   
Obi Wan nodded.  
"Yes we have been working on that."  
"How about you master Kenobi? How are you? Are you advancing your own skills?  
Master Windu asked.  
Obi Wan took in a sharp breath. He hadn't expected that question to arise.  
"Well I do try. Master Windu. It has been difficult. I have not had enough time to be by myself. Anakin demands my unwavering attention, and on this mission so does the queen." He said.  
"Ah yes the queen." Master Windu said nodding.  
"Seen the vid screens I have. Happy she seems, around you." Said master Yoda.   
Obi Wan knew that the surprise showed on his face.  
"We believe that the queen may be getting too dependent on you Obi Wan." explained master Windu.  
Obi Wan cleared his throat.  
"The queen is dependant on no man, masters. She is very independent." He explained. "I am only doing my duty in protecting her." He said a little defensive.  
"Understand that we do." Yoda soothed.  
"Yes, we understand that you are only doing your duty Obi Wan." Mace Windu added. "But her future is with Jedi Skywalker."  
"I never denied that, masters…" Obi Wan said confused.   
"Love her he does." Yoda said.  
"Yes he does." Obi Wan agreed still not understanding what the council was trying to tell him.  
"And she loves…" Mace Windu started but was interrupted.  
Sabé stormed into the council's room, followed quickly by Anakin.   
"Sabé you can't go in there!" his voice carried as he entered the room.  
"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Master Mudi.  
"The queen. She's gone?" asked Obi Wan as calmly as he could. He didn't want the council reprimanding him now.  
"Yes. I don't know where she is. I went to her room and it was empty." Sabé explained. She had regained her composure during the ride to the temple. She knew that she needed a clear head if she was going to find Amidala.  
"Master…" Obi Wan said urgently.  
"Go you must." Said Yoda.  
Obi Wan ran from the room followed by Anakin and Sabé.  
"Amidala's missing?" Anakin asked, obviously worried. And as Obi Wan looked at him he saw anger flash through the youngsters face.  
"She's fine Ani." He reassured his student.   
They didn't ask him how he knew this. They trusted the Jedi master.  
"Anakin, Sabé you search that part of town" he said pointing to the west.  
"And I will take over the east." He said. " Don't alert anybody that she is missing. It might cause even more trouble." He warned.  
"Yes master." Anakin responded taking of towards a temple speeder. Sabé rode another speeder and they raced off together.  
Obi Wan stood in the spot for a moment, gathering the Force around him. Feeling   
Through the air, he felt her presence. She wasn't scared, she wasn't hurt. He sighed in relief. Just as he thought she wasn't in any trouble, she had just gotten away.  
He went to another temple speeder, and raced towards her life Force.  
* * * * *  
Trouble is this. Thought master Yoda. Obi Wan senses her. He shook his head.  
Too much emotion in Jedi Kenobi. Hurt Skywalker this will. Balance will this bring?  
  
  
  
* * * Ok this is the end of this chapter. I once again wrote a long chapter, but now I've separated them. Please review. 


	14. one chance

Disclaimer: I Don't own Star Wars, the characters, and the actors. Ok so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He sped through the night, and felt the night air stinging his face. But nothing mattered right now. Nothing mattered but just getting to the queen. Anakin felt anger swelling up inside him. How could he not have realized that she was in trouble? Why couldn't he feel her? He couldn't even protect her. Some Knight he was turning out to be.  
  
* * ** * **  
  
"Anakin slow down." Sabé cried to him as he sped up even more. " You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
"We need to find her Sabé!" Anakin cried back.  
  
"Yes, but not at the expense of your life!" She cried throught the noise.  
  
"I'm a podracer remember?" he yelled back. "This is slow compared to that."  
  
Sabé slowed her speeder down. Yes how could she have forgotten?  
  
She sped herself up a bit more and looked around her.  
  
Where are you Amidala?  
  
* * ** * *  
  
She's at the Rodan!? Thought Obi Wan incredulously standing at the doorstep of the club.  
  
Well my queen, you sure know how to pick 'em.  
  
Hope you had fun. He thought. At least for one night.  
  
He walked through the threshold, and heard the familiar loud music.  
  
He saw took in the sights in one deep breath. Well she's in here. He thought, feeling her once more through the Force. But where?  
  
He walked to the end of the room. Where the bar was located. Maybe Torres has seen her. He thought.  
  
As he arrived at the bar the bartender Torres had his back turned. Obi Wan took a seat and waited for him to turn around.  
  
"Kenobi!" Torres cried when he saw Obi Wan. " Never thought I'd see you hear again."  
  
"It has been a long time Torres."  
  
"Yes it has. What can I bring you? The usual?"  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for a girl."  
  
Torres smiled slyly at the Jedi.  
  
"As I said, the usual." Torres teased laughing.  
  
Obi Wan smiled. He had missed The Rodan. It held such a carefree atmosphere.  
  
"Well what does she look like?" Torres asked leaning across the table.  
  
"Dark brown hair. Dark eyes. This tall." Obi Wan described.  
  
"Well that could be a lot of girls in here. But I did notice a new one tonight. She was with some regulars." Torres said.  
  
"Which floor?" Asked Obi Wan.  
  
Torres looked up and pointed to the third one.  
  
Obi Wan nodded.  
  
"Thanks Tore."  
  
He walked the familiar steps towards the third floor. This place hasn't changed much. As he arrived at the third he felt her presence radiating near him. He looked to his left. There she was. Dancing her heart out, as wild as all the other dancers surrounding her.  
  
Obi Wan took a deep breath.  
  
She was wearing a black skintight dress, with a little hood that now fell low on her back revealing more skin that he was used to seeing on her. The dress fit her body so perfectly it was like a second skin.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head furiously.  
  
She's the queen. He reminded himself.  
  
She seemed to be dancing with a couple of girls, and there was a guy at her side.  
  
Who are they? He asked himself.  
  
Suddenly he felt a tug in the Force. It had come from the queen's direction.  
  
He walked through the crowd, trying to make his way to her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amidala threw her whole body into the music. She was no longer paying attention to anything or anyone else but herself. She let herself drown in the moment.  
  
As far as she was concerned this was the best night she'd had in a long time.  
  
She had felt him as soon as he was in the room. The night had just gotten better. She had thought.  
  
She remained there, dancing, laughing with her companions. And when she had felt him moving, Amidala's face became serious.  
  
He was right behind her now. She felt him hesitate. She turned around abruptly, and she came face to face with him.  
  
"Hello Obi Wan!" she cried through the music.  
  
"Are you having fun?" He cried in return.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Hey Padmé who's the cute guy?" Asked Anne coming to her side.  
  
Obi Wan almost blushed but not quite. But Amidala felt him heating up.  
  
"This is my friend Obi Wan Kenobi." Amidala said to Anne.  
  
"The Obi Wan?!" Asked Jais coming to their side.  
  
Obi Wan nodded, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Amidala confused.  
  
"This guy practically owned this club, years ago." Jais explained.  
  
"Ya, girls came here just to see him." Added Anne.  
  
Amidala looked at the Jedi in shock, but a grin broke through as the Jedi gave her his wonderful smile.  
  
"Yes well…" he said. Then he seemed to realize why he was there.  
  
"Padmé, we should go back, everyone's worried about you." He said meaningfully.  
  
Amidala looked at the ground, the smile no longer there. She had known that she would have to go back eventually, but she didn't want to just yet.  
  
Anne and Jais moved away realizing that something private was going on between them.  
  
"Just one more dance." She asked the Jedi.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her, the queen had needed this night so much. He more than anyone else, had been aware of her need to break free. He knew that it had been a long time coming. She was a young woman after all.  
  
"Just one more." He said. He started to walk away, to let her dance with her friends.  
  
Suddenly an old love song came on, and a hand reached out to take his.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
I could lose my heart tonight  
  
If you don't turn and walk away  
  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
  
Lose control and let you stay  
  
Obi Wan nodded. How could he refuse?  
  
She stepped into his arms.  
  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
  
And never let go  
  
It was the strangest feeling; to hold her at the exact spot he had held so many others.  
  
But as they touched, he knew that it was different.  
  
She felt the tingle as his warm hands gently held the small of her back.  
  
She pressed herself closer, wanting to be as close to him as possible. If only for one night.  
  
As they touched the bond they seemed to share only grew deeper, and Obi Wan felt lost in it. He could feel her so clearly, every emotion, every wish… As they slowly fell into the song, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
They felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
Amidala sighed against him. And Obi Wan silently did so too.  
  
They danced as if they were alone in the universe. Each clinging to the other for life, as if theirs depended on it. They danced slowly, completely in sync with each other. They feared the moment it would stop.  
  
I can only wonder how  
  
Touching you would make me feel  
  
But if I take that chance right now  
  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
  
"I can see you." She whispered against his chest.  
  
"See me where?" he whispered back in her ear.  
  
She pulled away slightly, and Obi Wan was surprised that he had to help himself from stopping her.  
  
So I should keep this to myself  
  
And never let you know  
  
"I can see you, coming here every night." She said indicating with her head that she meant the club. " I can see all the girls coming here because of you." She said smiling.  
  
He let his lips curve into a smile.  
  
"Yes well, it used to worry, my master. You see although he knew me to be a perfect gentlemen." He said and ignored Amidala's laugh. "He was worried that one night they might get angry with my refusals, and tore me into pieces."  
  
She buried her face on his shoulders, and laughed. She could feel him laughing, his chest rumbling as he did so.  
  
They continued to hold each other, slowly swaying to the music.  
  
Amidala buried her face into his shoulders, and let his smell intoxicate her.  
  
He smelled of exotic spices, and mints. She wanted to stay that close forever.  
  
She closed her eyes and fell into the moment once more. Wondering what would happen when the moment ended. And they were once more queen and Jedi.  
  
So I should keep this to myself  
  
And never let you know  
  
They swayed to the gentle sound, and ignored everything else.  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
They would have forever to worry about the bad things.  
  
And I know it's not right  
  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
Obi Wan took a deep breath and caught a whiff of her scent.  
  
She smelled like wonderful vanilla and sweet strawberries.  
  
For a moment he smiled and wondered if anyone else held that smell.  
  
So I should keep this to myself  
  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
He buried his face in her hair, and let himself forget about everything else. He let himself fall into the wonderful moment. The wonderful moment he knew would change everything.  
  
I could fall in love, I could fall in love  
  
With you...  
  
And as the music faded they continued. Until the blast of loud music came on again.  
  
Obi Wan was pulled from his reverie, and pulled himself away from her.  
  
They both looked shaken.  
  
"We should go," he stated.  
  
Amidala looked a little flushed, but she nodded her agreement.  
  
"Yes. Just give me a moment." She said heading for Jais and Anne.  
  
Obi Wan stood at the spot.  
  
What in the Sith were you thinking Kenobi? Dancing with her. No wonder the council is worried about you. He thought to himself.  
  
He watched as Amidala said her goodbyes. Anne waved at him, and he nodded in return.  
  
Amidala came back laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
" Just Anne. She's a funny girl. She said to tell you that it was an honor meeting the legend."  
  
Obi Wan smiled once more.  
  
As they arrived on level one. A voice shouted out to him  
  
"Kenobi!" Torres shouted.  
  
Obi Wan and Amidala turned.  
  
"That the girl?" Torres asked.  
  
Obi Wan nodded.  
  
"Best one yet, Kenobi!" Torres teased as Obi Wan reddened slightly.  
  
"Come back sometime!"  
  
"See you Tore!"  
  
Obi Wan led Amidala out of the club.  
  
"Well that was an experience." Amidala said smiling happily.  
  
"Yes well, my queen, Anakin and Sabé are worried sick about you." He said in a tight tone.  
  
Amidala's face fell.  
  
"I didn't mean to cause them any pain. I just needed to get out. I needed some time to remind myself that I am a person too. You understand don't you Obi Wan?" she asked pleadingly looking at him.  
  
He leveled his eyes at her.  
  
"Yes I do." He said. She was about to speak, but he cut her off.  
  
"We need to get back your majesty."  
  
Amidala climbed onto the speeder, and held on to him.  
  
She knew that he was now telling her that they were back to formalities. He was reminding her that she was the queen, and he was just her Jedi companion.  
  
As they sped through the night toward the Senate Building, Amidala felt her eyes stinging and knew that it was not from the night air blasting into her face...  
  
Obi Wan felt the same sting in his heart…  
  
And they knew they must ignore it as they sped up towards their duties once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * ** *Well end of chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I like it. Hope the song worked. Anyway please review!!!!! 


	15. confessions among friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I found her." Obi Wan responded Sabé questions.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Asked Sabé through the holo vid.  
  
"No she's…" Obi Wan started to answer Anakin yanked the holo-vid from Sabé "Is she hurt master??" he asked his voice full of anger.  
  
"She's perfectly fine." Obi Wan said.  
  
And as soon as he did Anakin muttered a goodbye, and turned the vid of.  
  
Obi Wan turned his off as well. He sighed heavily. He hadn't expected his padawan to be as riled up about as he was. He sighed, Anakin has to learn more control.  
  
"They are on their way home your majesty." He said turning towards Amidala who was coming out of her bedroom.  
  
Amidala had changed as soon as they had gotten home. She had now gone from the sexy form fitting black dress, to an appropriate robe.  
  
Amidala sighed. And she took the seat next to the Jedi master.  
  
"Yes well I suppose Sabé is very angry at me." She said.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. He could not understand how a handmaiden could ever be allowed such freedom. But it had been always obvious that Amidala wasn't a normal queen. She regarded her handmaidens as friends. She showed no sign of the spoiled brat she could've been when they had first met.  
  
"I think, your majesty that she was mostly worried about you." He replied.  
  
She cast him a glance and looked away.  
  
The night had been far too revealing for her. Suddenly without warning her eyes began to glisten. She did her best to hold them back but …  
  
"My queen, what's the matter?" He asked her turning her chin towards him.  
  
She sighed and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I should be sad right now… Mad at myself for being so irresponsible… But my Jedi I only feels happiness. Happiness that I got this one night." She paused and searched his face, which was full of care and understanding. " And that… I got to share it with you…" she continued.  
  
He took in a sharp breath. And suddenly he had come closer to her. Their bodies now touching. Each set of eyes searching the others face. They held each other's gaze, forgetting who they where once more.  
  
His face inches from hers. Her lips parted, and she unknowingly licked them in anticipation. He cast his eyes on the beautiful lips. They moved even closer, and Amidala reached to take his face into her hands.  
  
"Padmé…" his gentle voice caressed the air around her. And she heard her name being said like no other had said it before.  
  
"Amidala!" The voice had come from the entrance. And it sliced trough the air like a knife.  
  
The Jedi stood up, immediately reacting. He straightened his robes, and without a glance at her direction, left to answer the call.  
  
Amidala sat at the couch transfixed. She could not believe what she and the Jedi master had been about to do.  
  
She could not believe she had wanted it that much…  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie, footsteps where coming to her in a hurry.  
  
She stood up and was suddenly in Anakin's arms.  
  
"Ami! I was so worried. Are you alright?" he asked holding onto her body tighly. She could only gasp out her answer.  
  
"I'm fine Ani…truly I am." She said closing her eyes. She now realized the fullness of her actions, she truly had scared Anakin.  
  
"My queen are you alright?" She opened her eyes and looked at her handmaiden.  
  
"Well then would you mind telling me where you have been!?" Her handmaiden demanded, in an angry tone.  
  
"Ani please let go of me." she asked the Jedi.  
  
And with reluctance he did.  
  
She looked past her handmaiden and saw that Obi Wan was standing there with a stony look in his face.  
  
What must he think of me? She thought to herself. He surely must hate me now.  
  
1 "I'm so sorry Sabé!" She cried throwing her arms around her angry handmaiden.  
  
She closed her eyes and held them close for a moment. She simply did not want to see the look on Obi Wan's face.  
  
She held on for a moment more, and when she let go of Sabé the Jedi had once again averted his eyes from her.  
  
"I just… I needed so much to get away from it all…" she explained her voice breaking as her body convulsed with sobs.  
  
She went to the couch and sat.  
  
"I truly am so sorry Ani, Sabé."  
  
Anakin came to her and sat. He took her in his arms.  
  
"Shh… it's alright Ami." He whispered against her hair. She let herself lean on him.  
  
"My queen. If you needed a break we surely could've managed something." Sabé said.  
  
Amidala lifted her head. She looked at her handmaiden and at Anakin. She knew that they would never understand what she had been feeling. Nobody but…  
  
She cut of her train of thought, aware that Obi Wan could still hear some of her thoughts.  
  
She had been thinking that nobody but Obi Wan could ever truly understand. He understood without explanation… But now he couldn't even look at her.  
  
He must be angry still.  
  
As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt a tug coming from Obi Wan.  
  
He shook his head slightly, and gave her a small smile.  
  
She cast her eyes downward.  
  
She could no longer hear her handmaiden and Jedi Skywalker's reassurances.  
  
The only thing she could hear where the flutters in hr stomach.  
  
He was not angry. That was all that mattered.  
  
"Anakin, perhaps we should leave the queen to rest now. She has had a busy day." Obi Wan said loudly.  
  
Amidala looked at him, and his face was once again a serious mask.  
  
"Yes master." Anakin stood and so did Amidala.  
  
"It was very sweet of you to be so worried Ani." She said to him.  
  
"How could I not my love?" Anakin asked her looking into her eyes.  
  
Amidala cast her gaze away… Again the intense glare…It was too much… From him it was too much…  
  
"Goodnight Anakin." She said.  
  
Anakin murmured a goodnight.  
  
And suddenly Amidala was caught of guard as his lips lightly touched hers.  
  
She stood there in shock. He had kissed her.  
  
The Jedi gave her a smile before turning around and leaving. His master looked behind him for a moment, and then proceeded to follow his apprentice.  
  
Amidala had felt something flicker around her as soon as Anakin's lips had touched hers.  
  
She didn't know if it was her surprise or his…  
  
She turned around and her handmaiden stood there looking as surprised as she was.  
  
"I…" Amidala started.  
  
"I can't believe he did that." Her handmaiden continued for her.  
  
"Oh Sabé! What am I going to do about him?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean my queen?" Sabé asked.  
  
Amidala took her handmaiden's hands into her own.  
  
"You must promise me that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you." She pleaded.  
  
Sabé looked at her totally confused, but she complied with her queens request.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I want so much to love Anakin, as much as he loves me. I want to give him a chance to feel loved. The way he should be. You understand?"  
  
Sabé nodded.  
  
"But… I'm afraid something will come in the way of me giving him that." Amidala said turning away from Sabé, finally realizing what she had been feeling towards the man for so long.  
  
Sabé nodded once more, half expecting what her queen was going to confess.  
  
"Oh Sabé, he's just too wonderful. And when I'm around him… It's like nothing on this galaxy. I feel complete. I feel so free…"She said. Amidala turned to face Sabé.  
  
"I think I'm in trouble Sabé…" she paused. " I think I'm in love. But it may be with the wrong Jedi!" she exclaimed sounding helpless.  
  
"I'm in love with Obi Wan."  
  
Her handmaiden nodded.  
  
"Yes I've suspected as much."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well I have been your friend and bodyguard for a long time Padmé, and I've never seen you look and act the way you do around him." Sabé declared. " When you're with him, I can see the village girl in you before you became entrapped in your duties as the queen."  
  
Amidala felt tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"You should have seen him tonight Sabé. I went to a club called The Rodan. Apparently it's the crème de la crème of the clubs. The best ever. And I found out that he was a regular there. A favorite among the ladies. They used to come there just for him. And it makes perfect sense, because who wouldn't jump at the chance of being near him? If only for a moment…" she said. She hesitated realizing that she did not want to tell her handmaiden about her one dance with him, or about their kiss…Or what was almost a kiss.  
  
"Well my queen. I think you really do care for him."  
  
"I do. I truly do… I wish I didn't thought." Amidala said. Privately she thought, "IT would make things so much easier if I didn't"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" She said aloud.  
  
"Well my queen, I suppose you have two choices. Anakin or Obi wan. Do you want to be the care-free woman you once were, or the dutiful queen you are now?"  
  
Amidala sighed, and she let herself break down. Her sobs coming in big gulps.  
  
Her handmaiden led her to the couch where she held her queen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh Amidala, for once forget about being a dutiful human being. Forget about your fixed future. You once told me you didn't believe in that sort of thing. Amidala… my poor queen… trapped by your loyalty to others. For once follow your heart…  
  
Sabé sighed knowing whom her dutiful queen would most likely choose.  
  
* * * *  
  
Obi Wan laid on his bed. His mind flashed on the kiss his padawan had given the queen. Only moments before it could have been him…  
  
He sighed. What a night. Well Qui Gon, you really raised a great Jedi, at every turn I get myself deeper into trouble.  
  
And the queen. How soft she had felt against him tonight…  
  
He brushed aside those thoughts.  
  
No. It couldn't happen.  
  
He wouldn't let it.  
  
He licked his lips, as another memory of them flashed in his mind.  
  
It's going to be a long night… he thought.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wow. Thought Anakin.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** End of chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been busy.  
  
Hope you've enjoyed this chapter… I hope I didn't rush things too much. Ok that's it  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and to MY LOYAL READERS, sometimes when I upload a chapter it gets pushed from the recent stories list. You guys may not see it immedeatly. Check my name, and that's the easiest way you'll see my new work. I upload these at strange hours….  
  
May The Force Be With You 


	16. gowns

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did there would be a ton of books out there with Obi and Amidala romances…. Hell ya !!  
  
  
  
It was the day of the Senatorial Banquet. The most important night in years that had all the leaders of the world coming together. Everyone would attend.  
  
Everyone had been advertising the importance of this momentous gathering. Chancellor Palpatine had heavily insinuated if any leaders wished to not attend, he would consider it a personal insult. And of course no one dared to insult the powerful Chancellor.  
  
There was tight security in the senate building where the banquet was being held.  
  
Jedies swarmed the areas. There was about a hundred of them in attendance. But some senators who were regarded to be in more danger would have their own private Jedies stalking around, following their every movement.  
  
Like the queen Amidala.  
  
* * *  
  
"Honestly Sabé" Amidala sighed throwing the last dress on her bed. " I can't believe this! How could I have forgotten to choose my outfit ahead of time?" she exclaimed exasperated with herself.  
  
"Well my queen, you have a lot of gowns here, we just nee to find the right one."  
  
Amidala stood still.  
  
"I need the perfect one for tonight." She whispered to herself.  
  
Sabé raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For him?" she asked Amidala.  
  
Amidala turned towards Sabé.  
  
"I am going to the banquet with Anakin. And I will go home tonight in his arms." She said stubbornly.  
  
"I still don't understand this my queen. You know you're in love with another, why would you go with Jedi Skywalker.?" Asked her friend angrily.  
  
"I've already explained this to you handmaiden. Anakin loves me. He's loved me forever. I want him to feel the same kind of love." She explained. " he deserves it, he deserves that and so much more."  
  
Sabé sighed. But if you're in love with Jedi Kenobi, you will never be able to give Anakin the kind of love he has towards you. Sabé thought.  
  
Amidala looked at her friend and her face fell. Ashe knew what Sabé was thinking.  
  
"I know… But I still have to try… I can learn to love him… I will…" she said.  
  
Then she wiped the forming tears off her eyes and smiled a brave smile  
  
"Anyway Sabé, I have to choose the perfect dress. I need to look as handsome as my date." She said in a cheerful tone. She bent down over her bed and chose a dress.  
  
Ok go to the living room and I'll come out and model these for you." she said.  
  
Sabé nodded and headed out the door.  
  
My poor queen. She thought as she left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Sabé left the room the queen sank to her knees, her body leaning heavily on the bed. Her mind had been flooded of the Jedi's face all night long. Her thoughts invaded by the need to be closer to him…  
  
Brave words Amidala… She thought to herself, remembering her speech to Sabé about duty. Her eyes began to sting once more. She had not slept a wink the night before. And the first time she remembered about the banquet was when Sabé asked about it that morning.  
  
How can I do this? She asked the air around her.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
I can do this because I must. She said to herself wiping of the tears and steadying herself as she stood once more. She picked up the dress and changed into it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Well what do you think?" she asked her handmaiden, as she paraded th elast of her gowns.  
  
The handmaiden smiled widely.  
  
"That's the one!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect. He'll have a heart attack when he sees you." Sabé said.  
  
"I told you, I'm not dressing for Obi Wan!" Amidala exclaimed her voice climbing to a high volume.  
  
Ah ha. Still thinking about him aren't you my queen? Sabé thought, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"I wasn't talking about master Kenobi, I was talking about Jedi Skywalker."  
  
"Right. Anakin." Amidala said a blush creeping to the sides of her face. She knew that she had been caught. " Of course you are." She said turning away.  
  
"Well my queen, I think I'd better gets my gown on too. Then we can leave for that famous hairdresser. I think the Jedi's are out in the ballroom. They told me that they'd pick us up tonight. Apparently they're helping with the security checks too. I guess that's wise, you can't be too careful can you? Anyway they sent another Jedi to take us. His name is Lisk Posa."  
  
"Yes that's good." Amidala said her head in the clouds. " It's going to be a wonderful night Sabé."  
  
Only if you do what your heart tells you your majesty. Sabé thought.  
  
Then walking to her room she wondered if the queen was even aware of her own thoughts anymore.  
  
She sighed. And took her own gown out of the closet. Well at least Jedi Kenobi might notice me for a second on this gown. Before his mind goes completely to the queen.  
  
She laughed. They were the wisest people she knew and yet they were also so clueless with matters of the heart. What a shame, it's a waste of such a magical love.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"This is going to be a wonderful night master." Anakin said to Obi Wan as they walked throught the halls of the senate building. Obi Wan stopped in his tracks and put a hand on his padawan's shoulder.  
  
"Anakin remember you are not here just to escort the queen to the banquet. You are here to help protect the queen. You need to stay focused." He reminded the young man.  
  
Anakin smiled.  
  
"Master, who cold be foolish enough to attack the Senatorial banquet?" he said grinning.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself Anakin. Plenty of people would jump at the chance to destroy so many leaders at once." He said.  
  
Anakin's grin stayed as wide. Nothing could ruin the moment for him. It was to be the most important night of his life.  
  
"Master, you need to lighten up. Just this once, you need to have a little fun." He said turning around he started towards the queen's chambers once more.  
  
Obi Wan stood there for a moment thinking about what his padawan said. The young apprentice still had so much to learn…  
  
Then walking once more, his mind flashed on the queen and the moment they had shared the night before… No!  
  
That will never happen again. He said to himself.  
  
It isn't meant to be.  
  
Bt then why did it feel so right?  
  
He finally caught up to his young padawan when they got to the door.  
  
He smiled at his padawan, who was still smiling. Anakin g had been smiling for the whole day.  
  
He really loves her. Obi Wan thought. And I love him as a son.  
  
I hope he is happy.  
  
He nodded to his padawan giving him the go-ahead to knock.  
  
They stood there for a moment, and Obi wan could feel his pulse sped up slightly.  
  
You're being ridiculous Jedi. You're a master; you shouldn't even have to worry about your pulse. Remember she's not yours… You mean nothing to her… only a friend and a protector… he reminded himself.  
  
I must be sick.  
  
Then the door opened and he caught his breath in his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
** ** Well I know you guys have been waiting for the banquet. So there's the opening. Kind of a cruel cliffhanger right?? Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the great reviews!!!! Keep the reviews coming!!!! Anyway I wonder what you guys think should happen next…  
  
May The Force Be With You 


	17. a night for romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars…  
  
  
  
She looked magnificent. Her hair had been done up in wonderful small braids and curls, but lose strands fell down in curves softly framing her glowing face. And her smile was so radiant; he almost had to look away. She was looking straight at him, and once more he forgot to breath. Her gown was a light blue color, and white splashes seemed to make her look all the more innocent and cherished. There was nothing of the wild seductress that had been there the night before. No, this was truly another look.  
  
"You look wonderful!" cried Anakin stepping in to hug her.  
  
"Thank you Ani. You look really good too." She said gracefully moving out of the chambers. She looked at Obi Wan, and her eyes seemed to widen for a split second, but the queen looked away swiftly.  
  
Sabé stepped out after Amidala. And Obi Wan smiled.  
  
"We are certainly escorting the two most beautiful women to the banquet." Obi Wan said, taking Sabé's hand.  
  
Sabé wearing a dark red dress that flowed sophisticatedly from her waist. Her hair was piled on top of her beautiful face. It flowed with dark curls to the nape of her neck. She looked as beautiful as the queen.  
  
She smiled at Obi Wan.  
  
"Well I am surely with the handsomest Jedi." She replied smiling up at him.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I doubt it Sabé," he said laughing.  
  
The queen cleared her throat getting their attention. Obi Wan observed the look of hurt and felt a wave of discomfort coming from Amidala.  
  
He furrowed his brows together wondering what was wrong with the queen.  
  
Was it possible that she wanted to be with… No. That can't be it. She looks perfect with Anakin.  
  
"Maybe we should get going now. We don't want to be too late." Amidala said.  
  
They nodded and Anakin took Amidala's hands guiding her towards the hall.  
  
"Well this is going to be an interesting night." Sabé predicted.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her wondering what the hidden meaning behind her words meant.  
  
Her eyes twinkled mischievously at him.  
  
"Yes I think I do feel something in the Force. Something will happen tonight."  
  
Sabé laughed.  
  
"Can't you Jedi forget about the Force for even a second?" she asked her eyes dancing merrily.  
  
Obi Wan had to wonder what she was so happy about tonight. The handmaiden was usually reserved and alert. But tonight she seemed to be thinking about something else. Something that made her smile and laugh. As is if she knew something no one else knew about.  
  
Sabé pointed her head towards Anakin who seemed to be telling a story to the queen.  
  
"He seems to be having no trouble forgetting about it." Sabé added.  
  
Obi Wan looked at his apprentice and had to agree with Sabé, Anakin seemed to be comfortable in his non-Jedi attire, and he didn't seemed to be too worried about Jedi etiquette right at that moment.  
  
"We're different him and I." Obi Wan stated. " I cannot so readily forget about my duties." He commented as they went down the stairs leading to the banquet hall.  
  
As he arrived to the bottom he noticed that Sabé had stopped a couple of flights up.  
  
She had a look of shock on her face. Then as she walked down once more, she was laughing. What Obi Wan had said, her queen had expressed in the same tone and the night before.  
  
"What did I say that was so funny Sabé?" the Jedi asked.  
  
"Nothing dear Jedi, nothing at all." She said.  
  
Inwardly she was thinking about what he had said about duty. How could they not have fallen in love? Two people sharing the same soul. They have each other's thoughts. And yet they still can't admit it to one another. She laughed once more.  
  
They stood together at the doors of the Grand Banquet Hall.  
  
"Well let's just get through this night in one piece shall we?" said Amidala smiling at them.  
  
They nodded.  
  
And Amidala and Anakin walked inside the Hall.  
  
It was already crowded. Every species was present there it seemed. And every Jedi. The Jedi crowded the walls and seemed to give of a somber mood to the atmosphere, but even they could not quench the excitement everyone seemed to be sharing.  
  
Obi Wan did not hear a single word about politics as he led Sabé to their table.  
  
The table he and Ani had picked out that morning. It was close to a door and so if they needed a quick exit it would be possible. The door also could be followed to the hangar bay; so another quick escape was possible. The two Jedi had thought of everything possible to ensure the safety of the queen.  
  
But right now it seemed as though nothing could ruin the night. Nothing could go wrong. Everyone was happily chattering. And people were already crowding the dance area of the Hall.  
  
Amidala looked around to admire the decorations. The room was filled with purple pink hughes. And the music was blaring with classics.  
  
She smiled. It's not The Rodan, but it's nice. She never thought it would be possible to be around so many politicians and not be bored to death by talks of war, and peace.  
  
They sat down at their table. But as soon as they had Anakin had extended his hands towards Amidala.  
  
"Shall we dance? He asked, his lips turned up in a smile that seemed to be intense.  
  
Amidala nodded.  
  
Obi Wan and Sabé sat there and watched the queen and Anakin start to sway.  
  
Obi Wan's eyes dropped down to Anakin's hands, which held Amidala's tightly.  
  
Sabé did not miss any of this.  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
Obi Wan snapped out of his trance.  
  
"How can the two of you be so idiotic?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Obi Wan exclaimed, caught completely off guard.  
  
"You And Amidala. I could slap the two of you." She said.  
  
"What are you talking about handmaiden?"  
  
"You know if you weren't so obvious you'd have the right to ask me that." She responded.  
  
"The queen, and I aren't…" he started to say, but it seemed he couldn't spit the last of the denial out.  
  
"Right." Sabé said smiling contently.  
  
"She belongs with him Sabé." He suddenly said, his eyes intense with meaning.  
  
" She belongs with whoever she loves." Sabé corrected wisely.  
  
"The council has foreseen…"he started.  
  
"The council!" Sabé said incredulously. " That doesn't mean anything Obi Wan. It doesn't mean a thing when it concerns love. Even the Jedi can't foresee who they are going to love."  
  
Obi Wan looked at her with a smile and a frown.  
  
"He is my son Sabé, I will not betray his love." He said simply, in a voice that told her to forget about her notions.  
  
She closed her mouth and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the couple once more, dancing in the middle of the stage. Anakin looked so content. And Sabé realized that no matter what argument she came up with, both Amidala and Obi Wan's sense of duty, loyalty and love for the young Jedi, would outweigh it.  
  
She looked slightly to the left, and saw him.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine, he was smiling and he seemed to be looking at Anakin and the Queen as well. A chill ran down Sabé's spine.  
  
There was something about the Chancellor she had never liked. But right now, he frightened her. She watched as the Chancellor slipped from her view.  
  
Obi Wan's voice snapped her back to attention.  
  
"Would you like to dance Sabé?"  
  
"Of course Obi Wan, I love this song." She said smiling as he took her hand and led her towards the dance floor.  
  
Obi Wan held her loosely and started to sway.  
  
Wow he's very good at this. I wonder where he learned to dance. The handmaiden thought surprised. She smiled at him. And then looked beyond him, where the queen was regarding them with a blank look on her face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Amidala had seen her handmaiden and Obi Wan discussing something at the table. It looked like something of great importance. Her heart had started rising; she hoped Sabé hadn't been reveling the things she had confessed the night before.  
  
Anakin had whispered against her ears.  
  
"You don't need to be nervous my love."  
  
He had thought that her heart had been rising at the nearness of him.  
  
Amidala admitted that she was slightly nervous at being so close to the young man. He held her with such force. As if he could never let her go. So different from the way Obi Wan had…  
  
She now looked at them. They were dancing, swaying together perfectly. She felt a hot line run across her cheeks. They were dancing too close.  
  
It's none of your business. She though to herself. Why a week ago you were pushing them towards each other.  
  
Yes well that had been a mistake, she argued back.  
  
She kept doing this and she forgot that she was still intensely staring at the couple. That is until he caught her eye. She blushed and quickly looked away.  
  
She pulled herself from Anakin.  
  
"Ani, it's getting a bit hot. Let's go get some refreshments." She said tugging at his hands.  
  
The Jedi smiled and nodded in understanding.  
  
* * ***  
  
"These are the best Ielrij I've ever had." Anakin said commenting on the cold drink they held in their hands, as they stood around the refreshment tables.  
  
"Yes this is quite good." Amidala said distractedly, her eyes were still on Obi Wan and Sabé who were still dancing.  
  
"He is quite good at that isn't he?" Anakin asked following her gaze. " I never knew he could dance before tonight." He said innocently thinking that was why the queen was even looking their way.  
  
A blush almost crept its way into Amidala's cheeks.  
  
"Yes well, my handmaiden must have rubbed of on him." She said jokingly.  
  
But inside she was thinking about the dance they had shared the night before. Your master is much better at dancing than you could possibly ever imagine Anakin. She thought.  
  
"Well you know…" Anakin sentence was cut of as a tiny splash came from his drink towards her dress.  
  
"Oh no!" he said.  
  
Amidala stared at the small stain at her waist.  
  
"It's no problem Ani." She assured him. " Stay here I just need to go to the fresher for a minute."  
  
He nodded looking glum.  
  
"It's going to come off. Don't worry." She reassured him once more before heading out of the Hall.  
  
As she walked, she nodded to the greetings of the other politicians standing in the halls.  
  
She entered the bathroom and started working on her dress.  
  
* ** * *  
  
Obi Wan had felt the retreating presence of the queen when she had stepped out of the Hall.  
  
"Umm Sabé would you like to get some refreshments?" he asked.  
  
Sabé nodded up at him, and followed him through the crowd.  
  
They got to where Anakin was standing and Obi Wan couldn't see the queen anywhere.  
  
"Where's Amidala Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
Anakin looked embarrassed.  
  
" I spilled some drink on her and she went to the fresher to take the stain out." He explained.  
  
"You shouldn't have left her go alone Ani. We're supposed to be protecting her."  
  
Anakin looked even more embarrassed.  
  
"I hadn't thought…"  
  
"It's okay, Ani I'll go look for her." Obi Wan said.  
  
"No master, I can do it."  
  
Sabé stepped in.  
  
"Anakin I was really hoping to get this dance with you. Would you mind?" she said looking the Jedi in the face pleadingly.  
  
"Of course not." Anakin said smiling, and then he turned to his master. " Are you sure you can…?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, go ahead. And watch out for Sabé, she'll step on you." He teased.  
  
Before he could hear Sabé protest he was already out of the door. He walked towards the ladies room and stood outside it.  
  
He couldn't fell Amidala's presence in there.  
  
He reached out through the force and he started walking. Following their connection.  
  
Then he looked at the room he felt her in.  
  
No Wonder. He thought.  
  
It was a private room not far from the hall; he could still hear the chattering and the music.  
  
It was a garden.  
  
He went inside and saw a waterfall; she was standing there in front of it. Her body was slowly swaying to the music. And her head was inclined to the left. She seemed to be regarding the waterfalls with intense interest.  
  
He walked quietly towards her.  
  
"What are you doing her your majesty?" he asked.  
  
She turned to him, and he saw that she had been crying.  
  
  
  
* * * * *Well end of chapter. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Fly me to the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes for a second. He was here, with her alone, for the first time since last night. She drank in his strong presence.  
  
After having cleaned her dress, she had begun to wander around, not wanting to go into the Hall where Sabé and Obi Wan were still holding onto each other. That wasn't a sight she ever wanted to see. The odd thing was, she knew that nothing was there between her handmaiden and the Jedi master. Maybe she just didn't want to be around so many smiling faces when inside her heart seemed to be cracking.  
  
She had found the quaint little garden, something that reminded her of home. And suddenly tears had begun to flow. It reminded her how little time she had left with the Jedi. Soon they would be gone from her life once more… And she would feel that void.  
  
She listened to the slow sounds the waterfall brought to her ears.  
  
And then he had come.  
  
" What are you doing here you majesty?" he asked his voice tender and rough.  
  
She turned to him, and saw his eyes widen in surprise. She looked at him somewhat confused for a moment and then remembered the tears. She quickly lifted my hands to wipe them but his hands were to quick. He held onto mine and with the other, he brushed away the tears.  
  
"What's the matter Padmé?" He asked, still holding my arm.  
  
"Nothing dear Jedi. I was just reflecting. And then something must have gone into my eye…" She quickly explained trying to free her arms from his grasp.  
  
"No something's the matter… Tell me what it is." He persisted.  
  
A new wave of emotion came over me.  
  
"My handmaiden…" she said. His eyes searched hers questioningly, beckoning her to continue. " I saw the two of you talking…"  
  
"And this brought tears to your eyes?" he asked. She saw a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yes. I mean no! Of course not." She said flustered.  
  
"Then what?" he asked suddenly coming closer to her.  
  
She looked at him. Searched his face, reached out throught their bond.  
  
"You know don't you?" she asked quietly, in a voice that was barely a whisper.  
  
The Jedi looked somber now.  
  
"She told you didn't she? That I…" She continued, but lost the courage to sya the words.  
  
The Jedi nodded slightly confirming her fears.  
  
She started to back away, her face red with embarrassment, and she sent him waves of regret and sadness. But he remained with her, stayed close, and sent his own waves of reassurance.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything I hadn't already felt Padmé," he said in a low hushed tone.  
  
Amidala's eyes snapped onto his face. He was looking her in the eye, and his gaze seemed to burn holes through her heart. A glitter of hope shimmered in her eyes, only to be squashed by his serious gaze.  
  
Yes, it was true, they did indeed love each other. And now they both knew it. But neither would ever be able to act upon it. Amidala's eyes shimmered with new tears.  
  
The Jedi cupped her face with his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Padmé…" he said softly. He kissed her forehead in brotherly way, and turned.  
  
Amidala's head was no longer clear with thought, but was clouded with pain, hurt. But something rose above it.  
  
She struck out her hand, and held his. He stopped abruptly. Both their breath coming in raggedly. As if walking away from each other took a great deal of strength.  
  
"One last dance?" she asked. Her eyes now clear, and dancing merrily, she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled in return, knowing that she agreed with his decision. But had both known, that they would never be able to refuse the request.  
  
"One last dance." He agreed. He stepped up to her and they locked gazes. Nothing else existed. Like the night before, nothing else mattered. And as if by magic a slow song came on… One that had been written long ago, before the discovery of new galaxies. Where Jedi's where nothing but myths.  
  
He took her in his arms and placed a hand on the small of her back. And still looking into each other's eyes, they began to sway.  
  
1.1.1 Fly me to the moon  
  
Let me sing among those stars  
  
  
  
Amidala could not think about anything else, nothing seemed to exist for her anymore. Nothing but the sensations his strong arms brought to her. She saw those eyes, and knew that this moment would be imprinted in her memories. A moment she would remember beyond death.  
  
Let me see what spring is like  
  
On Jupiter and mars  
  
He held her closely, and felt how soft she felt against him. Her bare skin coming into contact with his. He sighed longingly; this should be the way things are. He thought. But he brushed them aside. He wanted all rational thoughts to leave him. He knew that if he continued, it would lead into unpleasant things.  
  
In other words, hold my hand  
  
In other words, baby kiss me  
  
He focused on her. And only her. He felt how fragile she felt. But deep down he felt her strong core. It's what had made him love her. He still wondered at those words. Something he certainly never thought he'd use. Something he thought could never apply to himself. The strong solitary man, like a Jedi should be. He held her closer. No, at this moment he wasn't alone.  
  
Fill my heart with song  
  
Let me sing forever more  
  
She buried her face in his shoulders, and smelled him once more. She wanted to remember it, storing it into her memory for the future. How did someone manage to smell like that anyhow? She wondered silently to herself, and smiled, and felt him smiling too. So he had picked up on her thoughts. She lifted her head and smiled at him. They continued to sway in their rhythm. Their bodies perfectly fitting perfectly against each other.  
  
1.1.2 You are all I long for  
  
All I worship and adore  
  
And as the music floated towards them, Obi Wan's eyes traveled to her lips. And hers fell on his. And as they moved even closer together, their whole world seemed to glitter with righteousness. This kiss was to be their destiny with each other.  
  
In other words, please be true  
  
In other words, I love you  
  
Their lips met, and they became deaf to the world. As their minds opened to each other once more. They lingered for a moment.  
  
And the music faded and reality came crashing in around them.  
  
Amidala left her eyes closed for a single instant more, and her lids filled once more with tears. Obi Wan broke the kiss and looked at her for a moment longer. She opened her eyes feeling his gaze on her. And silently he bent low and kissed her forehead once more.  
  
A sign of farewell.  
  
She watched as the Jedi walked away, seemingly calm, but inside she knew that he was hurting too. She had felt it when souls had touched.  
  
And then he disappeared from her view. And she let the tears come once more. Separate once more. The two halves wondered if they would ever be together, knowing that it was truly impossible.  
  
She trembled as sobs broke into her body. Then a wave of calm flashed to her, she knew that it had come from her Jedi. And she remembered once more that the Banquet was at hand and that her destiny as everyone seemed to think, was still waiting for her.  
  
She dipped a hand in the waterfall, and wiped her face.  
  
And then taking one deep calming breath she walked towards her sad fate once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~ End of Story or end of chapter???? Mmmmm… I'll decide… Review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope the chapter wasn't a disappointment. Oh and download the song I used for this chapter maybe it will help set the mood. It's a song that I love called "Fly me to the moon" by Nancy Wilson. Thank for everything guys.  
  
May The Force Be With You  
  
~freaker 


	19. change of attitudes

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Suing me would be a waste of your precious time.  
  
  
  
He had walked away from her. From his heart. The single perfect moment in his life had been when he had held her, when he had kissed her. He walked now towards the Hall, where his padawan waited for him. Anakin, the boy trusted him so completely. How could he ever betray their friendship? And by betraying Anakin he would be betraying his fallen master also. It was an impossible love. They both knew it.  
  
Then why did their love seem to be fate? And why did his heart cry out each time he took a step. He shook his head.  
  
You are a Jedi knight. She is a queen. This is for the good of the galaxy. He thought, trying to speed his pace up. He could still feel her. She had stopped crying and was just walking out of the garden. Obi Wan did not look behind him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He stood in the shadows. His presence was not known. He had witnessed the little scene between the Jedi master and the queen.  
  
"Trouble is this." He said quietly. And beside him Mace Windu revealed his presence, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Obi Wan has done the right thing."  
  
"Right thing is it? Know I do not. Love her he does, love him she does. Right to apart from love is it?" he asked.  
  
Mace Windu could not respond. In all his years as a Jedi he had never heard the Jedi master talk with such uncertainty. And as he turned towards the Jedi Kenobi, who to him was still very much the boy Qui Gon had practically adopted. Could it be? The queen's destiny lies with him?  
  
Mace Windu sighed. And he and Yoda stepped once more into the shadows of the Hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amidala reached for her head and brushed another piece of hair out of the way.  
  
She smiled at the few senators still outside. And heard Chancellor Palpatine's voice booming out of the Hall. She saw Obi Wan at the door. He was still and his face was once more a Jedi mask.  
  
She walked to him and in her most diplomatically cold voice said.  
  
"You needn't have waited for me."  
  
He glanced at her, and through their bond she felt a slight feeling of surprise. He was surprised at her change in tone.  
  
"Remember Jedi. You are only my protector nothing more." She said once more.  
  
And inside Obi Wan felt her tearing through their bond. She wanted to destroy it, and although on the outside she appeared to be calm and collected, inside he saw that she was far from calm. She was shutting down their bond.  
  
/Don't Padmé/ he whispered through their bond.  
  
She lifted her head to his, and met his eyes.  
  
"Do not show me such disrespect Jedi. I am a queen, and you will treat me in accordance."  
  
He drew his breath in sharply. And nodded.  
  
"Well I was waiting for you, your majesty, it would be against Jedi protocol to leave you unprotected."  
  
"A yes the almighty Jedi protocol. It needs to be followed to the last word doesn't it Obi Wan." She asked her voice cutting through him like ice.  
  
He simply sighed, and prepared to turn around.  
  
Amidala was busy controlling her emotions, and it was consuming her. She desperately wanted to break the bond that they shared, but could not. She wanted to hate him, but it was impossible. Had he been ingrained into her soul that fast?…  
  
And then he was diving for her. And a loud explosion came from within the Hall. Amidala hit the ground roughly.  
  
And suddenly there were cries, and panic. But not where Amidala was laying. It was coming from inside the halls.  
  
She quickly got up and regained her senses. There was a large piece of the ceiling standing in front of the doors now. She saw Obi Wan working to cut through it.  
  
/Anakin! / Obi Wan called.  
  
/Master! Is Amidala ok? / His padawan asked.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. Anakin seemed to be ok, and he could feel Sabé near his padawan.  
  
/She's fine. Listen; take Sabé through that exit I showed you earlier today. / Obi Wan looked to his sides, to the main entrance from the outside world.  
  
"Obi Wan!" Amidala cried running towards him.  
  
Destroyer droids.  
  
/Anakin get Sabé out of there. The queen and I have to leave. There are destroyers here and I think they may be after us/ he cried to his padawan  
  
/Master! /  
  
/We'll meet you at a planet called Mos/ He tried to cry to his padawan but his thoughts were interrupted by the who were now shooting at him. Obi Wan cut his connections with Anakin and hoped that the boy understood what he had meant to say. He turned to block the shot coming from the droids.  
  
"Obi Wan!" Amidala cried once more.  
  
"Follow me!" Obi Wan cried to her through the noise.  
  
He ran towards the docking area, where they could certainly find a ship.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
He stood there, trying to calm everyone down. It was a pretense but only he knew that to be true. He cared nothing for these pathetic life forms. He searched the room for the young queen and was happy to find that she was not there. But as he looked to his right, he saw a vision he did not want to see.  
  
The boy!  
  
He's not with the queen! Then who?  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi…  
  
My plan has not completely failed. They will betray him, and my task shall become even easier.  
  
The dark Sith hid his smile, and continued his efforts to calm the crowd.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why is there only one ship on this blasted bay?" Cried Amidala holding her dress up in one hand, and shooting a newly acquired blaster in the other.  
  
"I don't know my queen but we'll have to use it." Obi Wan said, blocking the shots, the droids where directing at him.  
  
He had been right the droids had gone after them.  
  
They ran towards the black ship that held the name Fire.  
  
Amidala was the first to go up the ramp as Obi Wan stayed behind and tried in vain to destroy the droids.  
  
"Obi Wan, you're not going to get them that way. Come on, fly us out of here." Amidala cried from inside the ship.  
  
Obi Wan took one more look at the droids, and decided that the queen had a point. He ran up the ramp, and quickly buckled into the pilot seat. Amidala sat on the co-pilots seats and they regarded each other for a minute.  
  
Obi Wan broke the gaze, and looked at the controls. Standard controls, he thought, this is good.  
  
He entered a co-ordinate, and the ship took of.  
  
Unfortunately the droids where still after them.  
  
" I didn't know destroyers could fly in space!" Padmé cried.  
  
"Neither did I my queen" Obi Wan responded, a look of confusion entering his soft features.  
  
He tried his best to outmaneuver them as they shot through space. A couple of shots hit the hull of the ship. Obi Wan had just set the ship on autopilot and was preparing to fire the guns, when suddenly the droids retreated.  
  
Amidala sat there in wonder.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Obi Wan himself was confused. But, it was more than the droids…  
  
"Something's wrong my queen." He said.  
  
Amidala looked at him and knew that he was right, but she did not have his senses and could not know what was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" she asked keeping her voice calm and cold, as she recalled the fresh wounds that had gathered earlier that night.  
  
"We aren't' following the co-ordinates I punched in. This ship isn't going towards Mos Eisley. It's headed towards the outer rims." He said sitting back on the pilot's chair; he began to furiously work the controls.  
  
"Why would it do that?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't' know my queen. But it might mean that someone has sabotaged this ship."  
  
Amidala's face did not show it, but inside there was a great worry building up.  
  
"Can't you fix it Jedi?" she asked.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
******What happens next???? Yes that's all for now folks. I'm really lacking inspiration. 


	20. claimed

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you can't even fix a simple ship!" the queen muttered to the Jedi hotly.  
  
"Well maybe if your majesty would stop interrupting me…" the Jedi shot back, uncharacteristically losing his temper.  
  
And Amidala felt it. She felt a twinge of guilt and hurt at the feeling he was projecting towards her.  
  
"Amidala…" he started turning towards her.  
  
Her eyes shot up and turned cold once more, she ignored the warm fire that wanted to run her veins.  
  
"I told you not to call me that Jedi." She said.  
  
He huffed in frustration and turned from her once more.  
  
"I just don't understand why you are acting this way!" he cried.  
  
"Well if you don't know! I'm not going to tell you!" she answered.  
  
The queen and the Jedi had been arguing like this for most of their trip. And so far their trip had been far longer than they both had expected.  
  
Obi Wan had been unable to overdrive the ships system and they where still on their way to an unknown planet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anakin had gotten Sabé out of the Hall safely, but as the Jedi soon realized after the attack, there really wasn't a great danger inside the hall. The droids had indeed ignored everyone else, but they had followed the Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi, and the Queen of Naboo.  
  
Anakin learned that they had left the planet, and that their ship could not be located.  
  
Sabé had screamed at the people then. Why couldn't they find her? She yelled. They were Jedi knights after all.  
  
Anakin couldn't blame her, if it wasn't for his Jedi training, he would've yelled too.  
  
But with his Jedi training he was able to calmly walk out of the room and take the crazed handmaiden with him.  
  
"Sabé." He said in a gentle voice.  
  
Her head snapped onto his face, her eyes red anger.  
  
"I was supposed to protect her." She said gritting her teeth.  
  
"So was I!" Anakin replied. He took a deep breath and with calmness he never had, he said. " All we have to do is find her Sabé."  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that Jedi?"  
  
He looked around him, checking if anyone else was near enough to hear.  
  
"We are going to every planet that begins with Mos and search." He replied smiling.  
  
The handmaiden looked shocked.  
  
"But they've forbidden you to leave. They want you to stay here, until they give you permission…"  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"I know. But this is Sabé. I need to find her." He said eyes blazing with determination.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Poor Jedi. She thought to herself. He's so much in love. In love with someone who will never be able to love him back.  
  
But she smiled at him anyway. Even if he wasn't very smart in picking the right girls, he was really great at planning schemes.  
  
Just the way I like them.  
  
They took of together, and boarded Obi Wan's ship.  
  
And as they disappeared into hyperspace, a green shadow appeared.  
  
"Wise is this?"  
  
"You said to let them go." Mace Windu answered.  
  
"Future is now cloudier for Jedi Skywalker."  
  
Yoda stood with Mace at his side looking up into space.  
  
"Decide our future, these next days will."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh god Obi Wan!"  
  
Grunt… "I'm sorry! It's not like I can move any faster!"  
  
"Well you'd better."  
  
Obi Wan stood next to the control panel and was currently dismantling it, with hope of finding the wires that would stop the ships' current coordination. And as it had been all night, Amidala was at his side.  
  
"We're going to be there soon." The queen cried.  
  
"I know."  
  
"No I mean look outside." She said pointing to the ships window.  
  
He looked at where she was pointing and saw a planet. And they were speeding up.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh no? That's all you can say?"  
  
"Well what else do you want me to say Padmé?"  
  
"I don't know you're the Jedi, figure it out!"  
  
"Well all we can do now is land, and hope that there's some decent ships on that planet."  
  
He said philosophically.  
  
"That's an unknown planet!" Amidala cried her hands waving to the planet.  
  
"I know that my queen…" Obi Wan sighed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I assure you, you don't need to worry about anything. I'll protect you." He said.  
  
She stopped her ranting and looked at him. For a moment her eyes softened, but they immediately sharpened again.  
  
"Yes well, it's your job isn't it? It's what you're good at." She said walking away in a huff.  
  
Obi Wan watched her go in amazement. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
Women. He thought.  
  
I heard that Jedi. She said through her thoughts.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As they landed on the planet, Obi Wan sensed them. This planet was indeed inhabited.  
  
And the habitants seemed to have great force sensibility.  
  
He sighed. This could mean trouble. He did not voice his concerns to Amidala.  
  
The queen herself was no longer arguing with him, she seemed more focused and more subdued.  
  
"There's people here isn't there?" she commented quietly as they stepped of the ship.  
  
"Yes this planet is inhabited." Obi Wan replied unloading two duffels bags of necessities.  
  
"Give me one of those." The queen said nodding to the bags.  
  
"That's quite all right." He said.  
  
"I can carry a bag Obi Wan." The queen insisted.  
  
He nodded handing her the bag.  
  
"That's good isn't it? Now we can get a ship."  
  
Obi Wan did not reply. He didn't want to worry the queen further. And on some level, he knew that she sensed some danger too.  
  
"Well we'd better get moving. I sense some people over that way." He said pointing north.  
  
They started on the long walk, Obi Wan and Amidala walked alongside each other each of them staying silent.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She had been hunting all day. Tiene Opier, had been meditating and hunting alone for the past three weeks. She did not take breaks any longer. She sensed that what she was hunting was now getting nearer and nearer. She longed for the day when she could finally capture him.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, her heartbeat keeping her pace steady.  
  
She climbed up a tree and jumped from one to the other. Her head was pounding, but her concentration remained intact.  
  
This was the day. She realized. I can feel it.  
  
And suddenly there it was.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Obi Wan stopped walking and kept as silent as he could. Amidala, who was further up the road from him, turned and gave him a questioning look.  
  
Obi Wan had felt someone very near. Someone strong in the force.  
  
He put a finger to his lips, silencing the queen.  
  
"Someone's here." He stated and as soon as he said the words he was hit.  
  
He went down like a tone of brick. He was shocked even as he went down, how could he have failed so easily he wondered. And suddenly he was being tied up. Tied up with some hard material. His lightsaber fell from his belt and was picked up by a hand. Obi Wan struggled to get free and he could hear Amidala yelling and shooting a blaster.  
  
"No Padmé! Don't!" he cried.  
  
The blaster shots died down and he heard Amidala come to his side.  
  
"Are you his master?" a voice asked.  
  
"What?" Amidala asked.  
  
"Are you his master?" a woman's voice asked again.  
  
"OF course not!" Amidala said, bending down to him.  
  
She cut the bonds that had tied him up.  
  
Obi Wan looked up and what he saw next was a vision.  
  
A beautiful woman with fiery red hair stood before him. She looked to be a warrior and the blue skins he wore were barely decent enough to cover all of her body.  
  
She stood in a warrior's stance before him and held her hips.  
  
"I am Tiene Opier. Princess of Dathomir. I claim this man to be mine." She said with a dignified voice.  
  
  
  
***** OK End of chapter. I know that this has been the longest gap in my writing career, but I really had no ideas for a while, and now I'm back so check here everyday for new chapters. Really sorry for taking so long for this chapter to come out. 


	21. sister witch

Disclaimer: Star Wars? That's like a movie right? Ya well never heard of it. So it can't possibly be mine.  
  
  
  
"Well this is a good room. Where are you going to be sleeping?" asked Sabé standing before a bed in a small room that Anakin had managed to "rent" for the night. They had just arrived on a planet called Mos Ienes.  
  
"Well…Here…." He said motioning to the bed, his face flushing.  
  
Sabé's face turned bright red.  
  
"What?" she asked almost chocking on the words.  
  
"Well we can only afford one room Sabé…" Anakin explained.  
  
"Oh no! I am not sleeping in the same bed as you. I'm a royal handmaiden! I can't be expected to…" she said.  
  
"Well I'm a Jedi, so you can't possibly suspect me of that. Nothings going to happen." He said.  
  
Sabé looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Anakin sighed. "Ok come on, we'd better get to sleep if we're planning to start our search early tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, I'll take this side of the bed, and you sleep there. I swear Anakin if I feel you touching me!!!" she threatened with a daring look.  
  
Anakin laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it m'lady. I'd be much too frightened of what you could do." He said laughing.  
  
And so they slept each on their own side of the bed. And surprisingly enough, Sabé had no trouble sleeping.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"What??" Amidala cried to the woman, she advanced towards Obi Wan but was stopped by the woman's blade.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious!" she said.  
  
"You laid no claim to him. Therefore by the laws of Dathomir he is for anyone to be claimed."  
  
Amidala's mouth hung open, and she looked at Obi Wan. He shook his head at her, indicating that she shouldn't provoke the girl any further.  
  
"You said that you're a princess?" asked Obi Wan.  
  
Tiene glanced at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes. I am princess of Dathomir, from the clan of Hillea."  
  
"Do you have a city?"  
  
Tiene gave him a questioning look.  
  
"We have a grand village." She declared.  
  
Obi Wan sighed.  
  
Well I hope they have something useful in this grand village. He thought.  
  
Tiene came over to him and smiled slyly, running her fingers over his now bare arms.  
  
"You are he."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"The man I was destined to capture. Yes you will do nicely."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Amidala cried her eyes growing rounder with every stroke the Dathomir woman gave Obi Wan's arms.  
  
The woman turned to her eyes glowing with anger.  
  
"sister witch, I expect you to respect my rights to this man! I claimed him. he is mine to do as I please."  
  
"Witch?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
The girl turned back to him and smiled once more.  
  
"Yes, we are Dathomir witches. I am one of the most powerful ones here."  
  
Obi Wan realized a very important thing.  
  
"That's how you were able to surprise me, you cloaked yourself with the force."  
  
"What's the force?" asked the woman.  
  
"You do not know what the force is?"  
  
"I've never heard of it." The woman said smiling at him, she circled around Obi Wan examining every one of his features.  
  
Obi Wan lifted his arms and raised the woman up. And as the woman screamed and thrashed about, he sent her a soothing force.  
  
"That is the Force." Said Obi Wan.  
  
The woman looked at him, and her face was full of fear admiration, and anger.  
  
"You're a male witch?" she asked.  
  
Obi Wan winced at the words, he had ever been called them before.  
  
"Well yes. I suppose you can say that yes."  
  
"Well, I have caught a good one. I have never met a male witch before. You would've fetched such a lovely price too." She said. "But I'm going to keep you."  
  
"You sell men here?" Amidala asked furious about being ignored.  
  
"Of course. Once a sister no longer wants a man she can sell him to whoever will buy. Mostly we catch our own." She said looking at Obi Wan once more.  
  
"What do you use the men for?" Amidala asked.  
  
Tiene looked at her with a look of annoyance.  
  
"We breed from them, and we use them as companions. They also take care of the children for us."  
  
"Men are housewives here?" asked Obi Wan.  
  
Amidala laughed and then caught herself.  
  
"Breed from them?" she asked taking a deep breath.  
  
"Of course." Tiene said." Enough of these questions. Come along I will take us to the village. You will both be welcome there. You are now in my care male witch."  
  
"Obi Wan. My name is Obi Wan and this is Padmé." He said. And after a pause said. "My sister."  
  
Amidala snapped her head to him. Her eyes were round but he just shook his head.  
  
"Well Obi Wan you are mine now. And you Padmé will be welcome as a Hillea sister." Teine said grabbing Obi Wan's hands and leading him away.  
  
Amidala breathed a deep breath once more and sighed.  
  
Well what else could happen now?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Well?" Asked Sabé.  
  
"They weren't there. No one here has seen either of them." Said Anakin.  
  
"We've been here for a day and still no sign of anything. I don't think they're here Anakin." She said.  
  
"Yes I think you are right. They aren't here. I don't really sensse master Kenobi here." He said.  
  
"Ok so. Were do we go from here?"  
  
"Mos Cantie" Anakin answered.  
  
"Come on let's get some food before we leave tonight."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yes Sabé?"  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there."  
  
"Well I did tell you not to mess with those guys." He said.  
  
"But I really thought they were hiding something."  
  
"Oh they were hiding something alright."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were hiding some weapons."  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Yes those were pirates.  
  
"Wow. That's twice in this trip."  
  
"I know. You Nabooeans seem to attract them at every turn" He teased smiling.  
  
"I think it's you Jedi." She shot back laughing.  
  
* * * * * 


	22. preferred

Disclaimer: Not my thing. Don't own it.  
  
"Listen Jedi. If you think I am going in there and let them treat us this way. You have another thing coming at you." She whispered angrily to the Jedi walking beside her.  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice. We need to get to that city to get out of here."  
  
"Can't you just do your Jedi mind thing on them?" Amidala asked impatiently.  
  
"I can't exactly do that Padmé. If you haven't noticed that woman" he said pointing to Tiene. "She's very strong in the Force. And if my suspicions are right so are most every inhabitant of this planet."  
  
Amidala stopped walking, and so did Obi Wan. She looked at him desperately. Obi Wan knew she was up to something.  
  
"Dathomir witch." She yelled over to Tiene.  
  
The girl stopped and turned to them. She looked quite annoyed.  
  
Amidala took a deep breath hoping her plan would work.  
  
"I was mistaken. I do claim this man." She said clearly.  
  
The witch face twitched with annoyance and anger.  
  
"You are too late. You laid no claim to him earlier, and now he is mine."  
  
Amidala stepped forward, she was now in her political mode, she kept a mask on her face, and did not allow herself to get angry.  
  
"I misunderstood you earlier, sister witch," she said. " This man does belong to me." She continued. " We have been together for a very long time, and he is mine." She said holding Obi Wan's hands suddenly.  
  
Obi Wan couldn't help but smile at this. The woman had been jealous of the Dathomir witch.  
  
"You have no proof of your claim." Tiene said coldly.  
  
Amidala looked at Obi Wan her eyes were pleading for some help.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. He pulled out a Nubian crest from his robes, and showed it to Tiene.  
  
Amidala's eyes widened, she had given it to him so long ago. She hadn't known he had kept it. She looked at him and he smiled back at her sheepishly.  
  
"This is her crest. It proves that I am hers." Obi Wan said.  
  
"It proves nothing man-witch." The girl insisted.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. He waived his hands at her and repeated himself more forcefully this time.  
  
"This proves that I am hers." He said once more.  
  
"This proves that you are hers." The witch repeated dazed.  
  
Obi Wan smiled and so did Padmé, relief was evident on her face.  
  
They started once more on their long walk, the girl was in front of them and she seemed very angry now, although she never said anything.  
  
Obi Wan suspected that she realized she had been tricked.  
  
"You did the mind trick didn't you?" whispered Amidala.  
  
"Well I simply preferred belonging to you." He said giving her a smile.  
  
She stopped mid-stride.  
  
"You have to stop doing that." She said to him frowning. The Jedi looked at her.  
  
"I don't think I can." He said truthfully.  
  
The queen was about to reply but his lips closed in on hers. And they were locked in a kiss. She instantly remembered the sweetness of his lips.  
  
Then he broke it of.  
  
"We should start moving," he pointed to Tiene who was a lot further from them now. " We're going to lose sight of her."  
  
Amidala followed him.  
  
"Obi Wan, you have to tell me the truth." She said walking beside him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Anakin isn't here right now. But he is still here Obi Wan. Once you remember your responsibilities… Will you just forget this ever happened again?" she asked.  
  
He stopped and gazed at her.  
  
"I don't know." He said looking into her eyes. "All I know is that I can't stop what I feel now. You are everything to me Padmé. And I am scared. Jedi aren't allowed to love. Even without Anakin there would be other problems Amidala. A million other problems. I just don't know. This is all so confusing." He said. "Why do I love you so much Padmé?" he asked her.  
  
Amidala hugged him.  
  
"For the same reason I love you. I was born for it."  
  
They started following the Dathomir witch once more. But each was lost in their own thoughts. They both realized that they were avoiding a painful truth. But both were grateful for the little time they could forget.  
  
For the little time, when it was just the two of them.  
  
** ** *  
  
" I can't believe this. No one knows where they are, no one has seen either of them." Sabé cried to Anakin.  
  
"It's alright Sabé, we will find them. They are probably all right too. I'm sure Master Kenobi is taking good care of her. Wherever they are."  
  
Sabé looked at him. He didn't seem as obsessed about finding Amidala today as he had been for the last two days.  
  
To tell the truth she hadn't been as worried either. They had been having too much fun together. The scrapes Anakin would get them into where enough o entertain anybody.  
  
"Anakin where are we going next?" she asked.  
  
"We need to find a place to sleep soon." He answered. " It's getting late.  
  
"So who do you want to be this time?" she asked him. " Married or having an affair.?"  
  
He laughed at her question. For the past few days they had been pretending to be either married or having a very lovely affair. It was the only way they could get one room together. And one room was all they could afford. Frankly neither of them minded anymore.  
  
  
  
*******Ok so there it is. It took a long time but that's the next chapter. Review people. I really need your opinion on this one. My writing has been going downhill lately. I need some inspiration. 


	23. forbidden truth...allowed

Disclaimer: I Don't own Star Wars, or any other parts belonging to it.  
  
  
  
"This is it." Announced Tiene. Obviously her mood had lifted at seeing her village once more.  
  
"It's very beautiful." Said Amidala.  
  
"Yes well… Come I know exactly who can give you a ship."  
  
Obi Wan looked around him and he was stunned speechless. Men and women alike all dressed scantily. Obi Wan tired his best to avoid looking at them. But as he looked towards Amidala, he noticed that she was looking quite interested at the men.  
  
"Padmé!" he cried. She looked at him and laughed. Obi Wan could get quite red when he was embarrassed.  
  
"Well I'm aloud to look aren't I?"  
  
Obi Wan looked at her dumfounded. She laughed again and took his hands.  
  
"Don't worry. None of them quite matches your beauty." She teased.  
  
They followed Tiene through the village. As they did, they caught the attention of many women. All who were trying to either buy Obi Wan, or claim him from Amidala.  
  
And they all seemed to be offering a lot for him.  
  
Amidala laughed, as Obi Wan grew more and more embarrassed by the offers. Some women even went up to him and touched.  
  
The touching Amidala didn't quite appreciate.  
  
"Get your hands of him!" she would cry.  
  
Tiene merely looked at them annoyed. Obviously she just to get rid of them now, and continue her hunt for a mate.  
  
"Well here we are." She announced. "Carme!" she cried to the inside of the little junkyard.  
  
"Tiene!" an elderly woman cried stepping out of the gates. "What a pleasant surprise. Finished your hunt already?"  
  
"No not quite. I ran into some trouble." Tiene replied nodding towards Amidala and Obi Wan.  
  
"Oh. I see." The woman said eying Obi Wan hungrily.  
  
Obi Wan avoided making eye contact.  
  
"They need a ship to get back to where they came from." Tiene said.  
  
"What can they give me?" Asked the woman still eying Obi Wan.  
  
"Well there is the man…" Tiene said pointedly.  
  
Amidala's senses perked up.  
  
"No way." she exclaimed. " There is no way I am letting you do anything to Obi Wan. We can pay you in credits."  
  
"What are credits?" asked the woman, noticing Amidala for the first time.  
  
Amidala winced. But Obi Wan who grew quite impatient waived his hands to the woman.  
  
"Credits will do fine." He said more forcefully than he ever had before.  
  
"Credits will do fine." Repeated the woman.  
  
Amidala smirked at him, and he smiled in return.  
  
"It was an emergency." He justified to her later on when they had boarded the ship.  
  
"Sure it was. You just couldn't get away fast enough from a planet where women are the dominant ones." She said teasing.  
  
"No I just couldn't get away fast enough from a planet where women were clawing at me." He replied.  
  
Amidala laughed.  
  
"Well at least we're going home now." She said sobering up.  
  
She went up to him and gave him a lingering kiss. One of many she had given him, after that first one on Dathomir.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked afterwards.  
  
"Well, I can't very well waste the time we have left can I?" she asked.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Anakin!" Sabé cried laughing as he swooped her into an embrace. He had to. They had been stuck for almost an hour now in the Studio. The Studio being an elite club in Mos Iles, the latest Mos they had been to.  
  
"Well, what's the use of having the Force if I can't dance with it?" he asked grinning as he threw them both into the air.  
  
Sabé laughed at his childishness.  
  
"Come one Anakin. Get serious." She pleaded trying to calm her own nerves down.  
  
"We have to get out of here." She said.  
  
"You're right." He answered. "The music is getting too slow." He finished devilishly.  
  
She laughed. She couldn't help it.  
  
For the days, Anakin had been nothing but fun to be with. They had immense fun together. Even looking for their lost friends had somehow turned into an adventure. Both Sabé and Anakin were now sure that their friends were safe.  
  
"No I mean we have to keep looking for the queen and Obi Wan..." she said trying to ignore the crazy dances he was now inventing.  
  
"Sabé. You know we aren't leaving Mos Iles until tomorrow. We have already looked everywhere on this planet and they aren't here." He replied.  
  
She frowned. Yes he was right. They weren't here.  
  
"Come on... wipe that frown of that face, and dance with me." He said smiling at her as a slow one came on.  
  
She smiled, and took his outstretched hand. And as he drew her closer, everything went terribly silent. All she could hear was her own breathing. This felt incredibly right.  
  
They swayed to the music and became lost in their moves.  
  
She pressed herself as close as she could to the Jedi. And he did the same. And as their lips touched, everything was right in the world.  
  
They broke apart. And in an unspoken message, they headed out of the Studio.  
  
As Sabé and Anakin entered their room, they were very serious.  
  
Anakin captured her lips once more, and Sabé drew the kiss in, and made it more passionate.  
  
They fell on the bed at once. They furiously tried to get closer…  
  
Bang!  
  
The door opened swiftly. And the Jedi fell of the bed.  
  
"Great wrong this is…" said Yoda shaking his head. Mace Windu stood at his side. He looked like he was holding back a grin.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Amidala stared out to view Coruscant. They were here. She looked at Obi Wan and smiled bravely. She stood and went to him.  
  
"I'm not ready to lose you." She whispered.  
  
"You won't." he replied assuringly. On their way to Mos Eisley, where they were supposed to have met Sabé and Anakin, they had received a transmission from Mace Windu that informed them that the two were on Coruscant. The Jedi master had almost looked gleeful about something.  
  
They had also decided that denying themselves of love would only cause further damage. They were going to break the news to everyone as gently as they could.  
  
They landed cleanly at the Jedi Temple.  
  
"Amidala!" Sabé cried running to meet her friend.  
  
"Sabé!" The two friends embraced as they met.  
  
"I was so worried!"  
  
"I was too." Said Amidala.  
  
"Ami!" Anakin greeted as he came out of the temple.  
  
Amidala and Sabé parted. Sabé smiled as Anakin stood by her side.  
  
"Hello Anakin." Amidala said, she looked behind her and was comforted to see Obi Wan stepping of the ship.  
  
"Anakin."  
  
"Master! Welcome home. We thought you were lost!"  
  
"Yes well…"  
  
The two Jedi's stared at each other, both seemed to be about to say something. Both seemed uncomfortable, and unable to find the words to start. Finally the two women standing by their side solved their little problem.  
  
They each raised their hands and showed their wedding rings gleaming in the light.  
  
"We got married!" both cried at the same time.  
  
The two men looked at each other in total shock.  
  
"You got married?!" they cried to each other. Master and apprentice.  
  
"Yes well…" started Obi Wan.  
  
"Ani. Obi Wan and I love each other. We decided we no longer wanted to hide it and so on the way back we got married." She explained gently.  
  
Obi Wan nodded.  
  
"We love each other." He repeated. "What's your excuse?" he then asked his apprentice in an accusatory tone.  
  
Anakin and Sabé looked at each other.  
  
"We love each other too." Sabé said.  
  
Anakin shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"And…" Said Obi Wan now in the role of master.  
  
"And we got caught in a compromising position in a motel room." Anakin answered wincing.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Amidala. She was smiling at him.  
  
"Fine." He said taking her hand and leaving the younger couple.  
  
"Well at least we don't have to worry about hurting him anymore."  
  
"Yes we can leave that all to Sabé now." Obi Wan laughed as Padmé hit him in the shoulders.  
  
"As long as we have each other."  
  
1 THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~Wow well I'm all done here. That's it, I hope it wasn't a bad ending. If you guys are up to it, Read some of my new Obi/Ami fics, especially DARK LOVE. Read that one even if you don't read anything else, cause I think you guys will be quite intrigued.  
  
Thanks again t all my reviewers, they really got me going. 


End file.
